Eclipse- Take Two
by emadeline
Summary: Based in 2009, Keely Jo Cook works for a set staging company, and her company was hired to design the set for the graduation party scene in Eclipse. Will her designs set the scene for more than just work, or will a little play be involved with a main cast member? Keely is an OC, and everyone else familiar is who they are. Rated M for a reason. Rob, Taylor, Keely
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow! It's been a long time since my last posting here, I've missed it a bunch. Part of it was schedule, the other part was writer's block, and the last was I wanted to have a completed story. Well, all three have finally cooperated, and this is the finished creation. Notice I said FINISHED- it is complete! I've only been working on this story since December of '09... One horrible case of writer's block for this one, but I've never forgotten it! Anyway, I'm excited to begin.

This story takes place in 2008, when they were filming Eclipse, part inspiration for this little tale. For the sake of this fictitious story, we'll pretend the Cullen house and the school they filmed at were in fact in Forks, not in Vancouver or anywhere else they filmed. If I were to correct this little detail, it would change the story completely, and it wouldn't be as fun. Just a heads up- thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Keely parked her 2002 black Audi TT convertible on the brown, crushed grass in between a sleek Mercedes and a tiny BMW convertible. She had to sit for a minute, in awe. There it was, on her right. The school from the movie. And she was parked on the lawn of that school. It was a hard reality to grasp. But, as much as she would love to sit and stare, she had to get to work. She glanced at her clock. Ten minutes. Sighing, she turned down her radio, and flipped down her vanity mirror. She fixed the smudged black eyeliner around her ocean blue eyes, added an extra coating of powder to her cheeks and forehead, and added another coat of clear cherry lip gloss to her full lips. Examining her heart-shaped face, she ran her hands through her waist-length straight, jet black hair, making the blue low and purple high lights dance. She pulled her lips back to examine her perfect white teeth to make sure nothing unwelcome was present.<p>

Snapping the mirror closed, she opened the door and stepped out into the thick, grey mist. She popped open her purple purse-size umbrella to shield her from the clingy wet and silently thanked herself for not spending the two hours she'd debated on the day before for curling her hair. She threw her keys into her small pink Juicy Corture purse after locking her car, and made her way over to the tan trailer clearly labeled "CREW" in big, bold black letters on a sheet of white plastic covering what she assumed was the window. She watched her feet once she found her general direction and concentrated on dodging the puddles, and then scolded herself for wearing her new black suede mid-calf high, four inch heeled boots over skinny jeans, which were now going to be covered in mud. She knew that was a "perk" of her getting this job, being one of the few willing to work on location in Forks, Washington. She smiled to herself.

A loud thump made her look up quickly, and noticed the trailer marked "ACTORS" in the same fashion as the "CREW" sign, sway gently. Keely's stomach did an unexpected flip. She had to admit, she was nervous. Usually, she loved her job. She figured she'd gotten the best of both her passions- interior design and rubbing elbows with celebrities- but this time, her admiration and minor crushes on the celebrities themselves gave her an extra obstacle. It wasn't a guaranteed fact of actually meeting the actors, but it was a high possibility.

She started to climbed the five wooden stairs to the trailer under a large blue tarp extending between the two trailers, and then a third at the end marked "MAKE UP". The door to the "ACTORS" trailer opened, and out stepped Rob, grinning at something behind him. She froze mid-step. She watched him for a split second, then forced herself to continue up the stairs as he turned to descend his. With her hand on the door handle, her heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice.

"Hey." Her arm muscles tensed to pull the door open. He couldn't be talking to her. "Hey! Hi!" He called. He _was_ talking to her. She hesitated. Cool, she reminded herself. She turned and smiled at him. "Hey," he said, quieter when he'd seen her face. The door closed with a muffled bump behind him as he stared at her.

"Hello," she said, and gave a small wave, and closed her umbrella and shook it over the railing.

"Make-up," he stated, and threw a hand to the trailer in the back.

This really couldn't be this easy, could it? Her eyes held his. She couldn't believe she wasn't more than twenty feet from him.

"Work," she said with a small smile, and tilted her head to the trailer behind her. He nodded slowly.

Seriously? She was expecting something completely different from him if by chance she'd ever be this close.

The door to the "MAKE UP" trailer opened, and a large woman with even larger bright red hair stepped out onto the landing, surrounded by a white light.

"ROB!" She screeched. He turned to the loud woman, then back to Keely and grinned sheepishly as he skipped down the steps. He waved the woman back in as he crossed the damp dirt, and stopped below Keely and looked up at her.

Damn it, she'd forgotten her gum. She gave him another small smile. Why did this feel like a scene from Romeo and Juliet, just _so_ unromantic?

"ROB! Get your ass in here now!" The lady called. Rob hesitated, then turned and walked quickly to the back trailer. She swept her eyes over his back, long hair all mussed as if he'd been running both hands through it repeatedly, a ratty flannel over a white t-shirt, brown belt, faded dark blue jeans and casual brown shoes.

She grinned before she went inside. The room was full of various camera equipment, stacked high to the ceiling in some places, boxes labeled in messy black sharpie handwriting. Three flourenscent lights lined the faux-popcorn plastic ceiling, the two windows on the opposite wall were covered, and her new boss was in the center, behind a brown aluminum desk with an appointment book open in front of him, and his laptop humming quietly on his right side. He had a large stereo on the other end of his desk, but it wasn't playing. An old black spiral corded multi-lined office phone sat next to the radio.

"Miss Cook?" He asked. He was an older man, probably mid forties, his sandy blond hair greying slightly and receding slowly from his forehead. Small intense brown eyes behind glasses evaluated her, over a slightly beaked nose and thin lips, hidden by a thin mustache. He had a butt chin. Those annoyed Keely slightly, but she ordered her eyes to stay on his.

"Good. You're on time. Here's your budget, locations of stores around, and the area of the set that will be yours." He reached under his desk, then handed her a few sheets of paper.

"Thank you, Mr. Bailey," she said, as she reached across the desk and took the papers from him. Warm, fresh out of the printer.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me. Oh, and here." He opened a drawer and pulled out a set of silver keys and a black American Express card. "You'll be needing these." He handed them to her.

Keely nodded. "Okay, thanks." She turned and exited the trailer, silently hoping Rob would be outside, but she knew that make up could take hours- especially when it required pasty white skin and amber eyes. Once outside, she sighed and risked a glance to the end trailer. It was quiet. She popped her umbrella up and made her way back to her car and got in.

Looking at the sheets, the first one was a rough hand-drawn map of the shooting grounds, and where her set would be. That would be her first stop of the day. Another sheet had a the addresses of a couple of party rental stores. The next sheet had the measurements of her set, and the final sheet had her deadlines. When she had to have her set ready by, and when she had to have it back to the way it had been, and the numbers of the moving crew for rearranging the furniture. She would give them a call later on in the day when she knew more about when she'd need them.

She started her car and turned on the wipers- as it had started to actually rain- and made her way slowly to her location. This was another chance for her stomach to clench and flip. Her set was the Cullen house. Gah! Just saying it made her hands shake slightly. Her job, was to set the scene for Bella, Edward, and Alice's graduation party, during which the vampires and werewolves join together against Victoria. She had three days to set it up as close to the book as she could get it. She had her worn copy of Eclipse on the passenger seat, ready for her reference when she needed it at the store. At a stoplight, she grabbed her notebook from the floor in between the seats and set it on her lap, and was ready to add to the notes already written down as she drove.

She came to the final turn, the lane where she'd have to decorate the trees, except the first two. She counted every other tree, and counted how many lighted tree wraps she would need. When she pulled into the clearing of the house, the lot was empty and dark. She was the only one here. That surprised her. At least it would be quiet for her to work quickly. She parked, and took in the house. It really was huge, and gorgeous. Wow. She felt the keys weight in her plam, and bounced them. She grabbed her purse, notebook and umbrella. Jumping out, she popped her umbrella, locked her car and dashed up the porch steps. She took a second to look around, then unlocked the door.

It was dark and a little chilly, but everything was where it should be. The white couch, the grand piano, entertainment center. Of course, the famous glass back wall, looking out across the stream. Wow, she thought again. She found the lights, and it was even more amazing. She set her purse down on a small table by the door, and drifted to the piano. Sitting on the bench, she caressed her fingers across the keys lovingly. Suddenly she wished she knew how to play. She looked around, and started calculating. The piano and couch would have to be moved. She wondered if there was a room that had a desk already here, from the last time this was used. She'd have to have a table for the turntable/CD player. It was starting to form in her head. She'd need the red and purple lights, probably from a couple rows of lights in a couple different places. The table for the music, another table for the food, a couple of large speakers there, and there...this would be easy. She'd need to find a catering company, and she could get a recommendation from the party store for some CDs if they didn't have any there. She wrote quickly the things she'd just thought of. She felt pretty confident that this would go smoothly. With a last wishful sigh, she rose from the piano and went back to the door, and turned off the lights. Locking the door behind her, she prepared herself for the short trip to the only address in Forks, Jerry's Rentals Sales and Service. Should be interesting.

A/N: So that's chapter one! Two will be next Thursday.


	2. Eclipse: Chapter Two

A/N: Welcome back for chapter two! I appreciate everyone giving this story a look! And on a side note, for future reference, I give next chapter previews for any thoughts dropped in my box.

In this chapter, we get a little more into what Keely does for a living- I think it'd be fun, personally! Anyway, go ahead!

* * *

><p>In town, she parked in front of the store on the street. She was hoping optimistically for something similar to a Party City or Party USA, but in a small town like this... She was thinking, by looking at the storefront, that she'd be making a trip to the next address on her list in Shelton, on the way to Olympia. But just the name sounded like it was well stocked, and she'd rather support the local business and not have to drive so far. She got out, thankful that it wasn't raining in town at the exact moment, so she walked into the store and looked around. It was mostly small party stuff- streamers, balloons, cards, plates, napkins, party favors...she needed big stuff. She'd have to ask.<p>

She went up to the old lady behind the register with short white curly hair, petite rimmed bifocals on thin chains in front of faded blue wrinkled eyes. Her tight lips were pursed, but matched the color of her red long sleeve shirt under a horrible blue vest with the store's name embellished on the left breast pocket, and her name in the same fashion on the right side.

Keely gave her a warm, polite smile. Edith was the lady's name.

"Are you one of those Hollywooders with the movie?" she asked, her eyes sweeping almost disapprovingly over Keely. Keely mentally rolled her eyes, and wondered if all the local merchants were as sour about their presence as she was.

She didn't want to ruffle any feathers. "You could say that," she kept the smile in place.

"Are you an actress?"

"No, I put together the sets for them. I was wondering if you could help me with a couple of things," she asked sweetly, pouring extra sugar on her words. When Edith just stared at her, Keely continued. "I'm looking for bigger things- like a disco ball, a couple of concert sized speakers, and a turntable of some sort. Also, if you happen to have any recommendations for a catering company." She waited, unsure if Edith was going to speak to her again. She watched the lady's eyes narrow slightly, but there was a new burn in her gaze.

"Which scene are you creating now?"

"You've read the books, then," Keely said gently.

"In our reading group. It concerns our town so we need to know. We get a lot of strangers in town now, because of the first movie, some causing trouble," she stated factly, but then she continued quicker, as if she'd needed that fact to be off her chest. She waited a minute, then raised her right eyebrow as she waited for Keely to answer her question.

"I'm creating the graduation party scene," Keely told her quickly.

Edith nodded. "You're already shooting Eclipse?" she asked, truly surprise.

Keely smiled. "Yeah," humored that Edith knew the series so well.

She leaned in slightly over the register, her lips turned up in a half smile. Keely instinctively leaned in also. "Have you met Robert Pattinson or Taylor Lautner?"

Keely laughed, and stood straight again. "I saw Robert for the first time very briefly this morning," she said, and then added because she knew Edith would want gossip, "on his way to make up."

Edith smiled for the first time, showing obviously false teeth. "I'm team Edward, by the way. I love him." She leaned in again and nearly whispered, "Did he say anything to you? I think you're so much prettier than that Kristen girl."

"Well, as much as I appreciate your compliment, all he said to me was, "Hi", and "Make up" as he ponted to the make up trailer. He just kind of stared the rest of the time until he was called away." She couldn't believe she was sharing her moment of the day with a complete stranger. A complete stranger who might not even like her for the simple reason of being a "Hollywooder".

Edith nodded again, this time in thought. "Hopefully that's a good sign," she sighed. "I'll get you the number for the caterer. Just a minute please." She rounded the counter and walked across the small store through an aisle of cards and wrapping paper, and through an open door to the back. Keely turned and leaned her butt against the counter as she waited for the phone number. It didn't look like they had any of the big things she needed, but she could get the plates and napkins here. She went to that aisle and picked out blue and yellow plates and napkins, and table cloths, then set them by the register at the same time Edith came back into view. She had a yellow post it note in her hand.

Behind the register, Edith handed Keely the sticky, then smiled approvingly at the supplies on the counter. "You've researched well, I see."

"Thank you." She watched as Edith rang up her supplies.

"One oh three ninety two, please." Keely nodded and pulled out the credit card given to her by Mr. Bailey and handed it over.

"Wow, never seen one of these in real life before," Edith commented, examining it before swiping it in the old fashioned readers attached directly to the computer. She handed the card back, then bagged up the plates and napkins. Keely looked at the two numbers on the sticky. One was for Forks Outfitters Bakery & Deli just down the street, and the other was for the same place as was next on her list, Gateway Rental Center. Guess it's off for a three and a half hour drive across the scenic countryside of rainy Washington.

She smiled at Edith, and collected all of her bags. "Thank you so much for giving me these phone numbers," she said gracefully.

"Oh, you're welcome," she said. "And if you happen to see Robert again, tell him I said hello and send him my way," she gave a wink. Keely supressed a shiver, and gave a final smile.

"Will do," not really, she thought. "Thanks again for your help." She turned for the door, and gave one last wave to the lady who was watching her as she stepped outside. Climbing into her car, she tossed the bags into the passenger seat. She put the address of Gateway Rental in her GPS, and was on her way. Letting her GPS practically drive for her, she let her mind wander.

* * *

><p>She pulled up to the place called Gateway Rental Center, and her hopes lifted. It was definitely bigger than Jerry's. She found a place to park in the small lot, got out and locked her car. Inside, she didn't want to waste any time. This was a long drive and she wanted to get the stuff back to the house before she was done for the day, and she'd prefer not to do it in the dark. She surveyed the store and found an employee, then made a beeline straight towards him. He was facing the shelves, straightening the already perfect merchandise.<p>

"Excuse me," she said softly, not wanting to startle him. He turned around.

"Hello, how can I help you?" His brown eyes studied her face.

She didn't expect him to be so young. Fresh out of high school if he hadn't already dropped out or was ditching to work.

"Hi, I was wondering if you happened to have a number things I could rent or buy..." She listed the things she needed as he led her to the beverage section first.

"I can show you these and then the disco ball, but the rest you'll have to special order with the manager." She saw a silver beverage fountain, about two feet tall and minutely detailed. She had to have it. She thought it would be something Alice would love to use. Picking it up, she asked the employee to show her to the disco ball. He nodded and turned, leading the way.

After picking up the disco ball, the employee took her fountain from her and led her to the font to talk to the manager.

"She's looking to special order some things," he told the manager, then turned and disappeared. Keely looked at the manager. He could have been only five years older than herself, dark brown surfer style hair, light green eyes. Small, straight nose, full lips. Kind of cute, but very innocent looking. He wore a name tag that called him Keith.

"Keith, I'm Keely. I need to find a couple of large concert-sized speakers, two long tables, two sets of moving, swiveling lights, preferably in red and purple, thirty sets of white blanket lights, and a turn table."

"Well, let me see what we can do for you." He led her to a small office around a corner, away from the public part of the store. It was a room of about ten by ten, bare cream walls, white popcorn ceiling, brown cement floor. He gestured for her to have a seat on the light wood dining table chair as he rounded the small wood table made up as a desk, with an aging computer and old blue corded phone. She could feel the superiority vibes rolling off of him, his narrow chest slightly puffed out. She shook her head and stiffled a laugh. He pulled out a catalogue from underneath a small stack of papers and began to leaf through.

"So, Keely," he said, testing her name out slowly. "First, the tables and blanket lights will be the easiest." He found the page he was looking for, and typed something into his computer. He did the same for the blanket lights. "The speakers, moving lights, and turn table, well, I think I'll have to call in a favor for those." He reached for his phone.

"Keith," she made him pause and look at her. "I would, if at all possible, like to have them delivered to Forks, tomorrow sometime. The earlier the better," she gave him a warm, sultry smile, and looked at him up through her lashes. His jaw worked, but no sound came out and his eyes were large. She knew what it was like to dazzle people. Her smile grew slightly at the thought of Edward dazzling people.

"K-Keely, that wouldn't be- I don't think-" he stuttered.

"I'll pay both rush and delivery fees, within reason." She fluttered her lashes, inturrupting. She knew she was asking for a lot. "Maybe some gratuities- and mileage, of course," she added, hoping to persuade him further.

"L- let me see. It might take a moment," he rushed out on an exhaled breath.

"I'll be out in the store," she told him, excusing herself. She didn't want to hear what he would try to do. "Just ask them to name their prices." She rose from the chair as he nodded after her. As she went back out to the store, she silently hoped that he would be able to get what she needed.

She browsed around the store slowly, looking for any other inspirations. Then it struck her that she needed to make a couple phone calls. She found a quiet corner of the store and called the movers and scheduled them to be at the Cullen house at ten am tomorrow morning. She then called the caterer Edith had recommended.

She listened to their menu and made a couple suggestions, and ended up ordering Appetizer Kabobs and a thing called Little BLT's- it reminded her she hadn't stopped to eat. Hopefully after this. Completing her calls, she roamed the store again. About twenty minutes had passed by the time she'd heard her name being called in the distance.

"Keely?" She turned and quickly walked to the office and found Keith outside the door. "Keely, I have a few items to run past you." Keely nodded and followed him into his office. Sitting down in the chair, she saw his notes scribbled on a blank white notepad. "Here's the deal," he sat and folded his hands on the desk. Lame, Keely thought. "I can get all of your requested items to Forks by noon tomorrow, for the total of thirty five hundred," he cringed slightly, and Keely picked that up.

"That's a deal, but I want some paperwork drawn up." He looked relieved.

"Of course, let me type it up quick." Keely nodded as he wrote up then printed out the contract. When they were both satisfied, they signed and copied the contract. Keely paid, thanked him generously and left the store, fountain and disco ball in arms. How glad she was to get out of that place. Even if it was raining lightly. She walked quickly to her car and jumped in. Next was McDonalds, and then the drive back. She decided she didn't need to make a trip to the house tonight, if all was going to be there tomorrow, and she could bring this stuff with her then. Sipping on her cherry Coke, she went over her mental checklist and made a new one for tomorrow as she made her way back to the office.

* * *

><p>AN: So next chapter we get a bit of Rob and Taylor, and Keely's first look at the Cullen house in real life.


	3. Eclipse: Chapter Three

A/N: I know this is a bit early, but as I'm prepping to go on vacation, I want to make sure this gets out instead of chancing it tomorrow. This week is a two-for as I'll be gone next week. I'll resume new posting on 11/13.

In this chapter, we meet Rob and Taylor.

* * *

><p>It was about six thirty, twilight was setting in, and it wasn't raining when she arrived back at the trailers. As soon as the school was in view, she saw them, all the main cast members in full make up, standing around on the lawn between the school and the trailers, talking in a group. She parked in the same place she had that morning. Mr. Bailey should still be there. She hoped he was, she wanted to update him. And it wasn't just an excuse to try to see certain guys again. Although she had been sure they'd been done and back in their hotel rooms by then. She was pleasantly surprised, to say the least. She saw the group turn at the sound of her engine and watch. Most of them turned back around, unconcerned. But her luck, she saw Taylor and Robert at the farthest edge of the circle, facing her. She saw Robert motion to her as she climbed out and stood. She walked in slow, measured steps, across the muddy road to the trailer steps, pretending not to feel the eyes on her. Climbing the steps, she opened the door to find Mr. Bailey standing, putting his belongings into a black leather messenger bag.<p>

"Miss Cook," he nodded her in greeting before returning to his task. "Didn't expect to see you again today."

"I just wanted to give you a status report. The moving crew is scheduled to arrive at the house at ten am, and the rented props to arrive at the house sometime before noon. The catering crew will arrive around noon the day of the shooting with the appetizers for the scene. The moving crew will then be expecting my call late afternoon the day of the shooting for a progress report, and an aproximation on when they'll be needed again. Everything is on schedule and running smoothly."

"That sounds perfect, Miss Cook. You do plan on being on the scene for the shoot, right? To make sure everything is according to plan."

She hadn't, honestly. She had wanted to be lounging in her bathtub at that time, but..."Of course, Mr. Bailey."

"Good. You've had a productive day. I'll stop by the house sometime tomorrow to see the progress. I'll see you then," he said, dismissing her.

"Yes. Thank you, Mr. Bailey. Have a good evening," she turned and showed herself out. She took a deep breath on the landing of the stairs, then made her way back to her car. From her peripheral view, she noticed that the group had dispersed. She felt her heart sink a little. She crossed the tiny makeshift lot to her car when she heard voices she recognized instantly. Taylor and Robert. She looked directly at her car, and saw them to her left, kicking a soccer ball between them. When Keely got to her car, the soccer ball bumped her car's tire in front of her. She looked up, and over at the guys. They smiled and waved at her, then motioned towards the ball. She smiled at them, then with the inside of her right foot, she kicked it back softly. It rolled to a stop right between the two guys. They looked at her with surprise in their eyes. Her smile turned into a grin, then she turned to open her car door. She heard them cross towards her.

"Hey. Nice kick. I'm Taylor," he commented, wearing his famous torn jean shorts and a solid black t-shirt.

Wow, he looked good. "Thanks. Nice to meet you Taylor, I'm Keely."

"Keely? Where is that from?" Taylor asked.

"Irish." She switched her dialect to one she listened to her parents speak her entire life. "I'd be Irish," she said, then watched their eyes grow wide.

"Were you born there?" Taylor asked. Robert had yet to say a word. When she glanced at him before she answered Taylor's question, he was just watching her in his nice dark khakis, white t-shirt and unbuttoned blue long sleeved button down shirt, with Edward's amber eyes and pale skin. She returned her attention back to Taylor, and turned off her accent.

"No, but my parents are. They moved to the States a couple years before me."

"Sweet. I know this is like, a stereotype probably, but why don't you have red hair?" Taylor questioned.

Keely laughed. "Both red hair with green eyes and black hair with blue eyes are traditional in Ireland. My mom has the red hair, and my dad has the black. Darker prevails in genetics."

"Awesome. Can you tell me what your name means in the accent? It was cool." Taylor told her.

Laughing again, she turned it on. "In Ireland, the name Keely means beautiful."

Taylor grinned, then looked at Robert, who looked like he had absolutely no intention of speaking any time soon. Taylor rocked back on his heels, and said, "ooo-kay," to himself with raise eyebrows. He looked back at Keely. "That's so cool. So, Keely, what do you do around here?"

"Set designer. I'm working on the graduation party scene at the Cullen house."

"Ooohh. Important scene. I can't wait to see how it'll be done," Taylor smiled.

"As close to the book as possible, of course. But it's going great so far, on schedule and everything."

"We shoot that the day after tomorrow, right?"

"Providing nothing happens, yeah. That's my deadline, anyway."

"Well, cool. Hopefully, I'll see you before then. Your name suits you well."

Keely smiled as her cheeks heated. She hadn't honestly blushed in a really long time. "Thank you, Taylor," she said quietly. "Hopefully before then. It was great to meet you," she said.

"Bye." He elbowed Robert, then turned and walked towards the trailers.

"Bye," she said. She looked at Robert quickly, who was still looking at her silently. When he didn't make a sound, she turned to open her car door.

"Keely," Robert said quietly. She froze. She looked at him over her shoulder. It was weird to look at him and see Edward. She didn't want to be rude, and she didn't know what to say at the moment that wasn't, so she didn't say anything. "Taylor was right," he said in his natural English accent, then paused when Keely's eyebrows came together. "About your name. I'm sorry if I've come off as-" he searched the ground looking for the right word.

Keely could give a few. "Rude? Arrogant? Just a couple suggestions." She shrugged the left shoulder she was looking over, then faced her car.

"I suppose if that's how it is to you. But I apologize, and I do mean the compliment about your name, it just takes me back how true it is." Now she turned to him. Wow. This was the most she'd heard him say so far. Impressive. She studied him, eyes slightly squinted, assessing the amount of truth in his words. "Can I take you out for coffee? If you drink it?" He rushed the last part when she inhaled to respond to his invitation. She was in shock. Robert Pattinson was asking her out. Take her out as Edward? She laughed inwardly as she thought of it.

"Decaf, but you can take me out for coffee," she smiled. "When, were you thinking?"

"Tonight, of course," he gave the crooked grin. It was deadly in person. "When are you done for the day?"

"Ten minutes ago," she smiled.

"Oh," he sounded surprised. "Well, I'm done but I need to change- where are you staying?"

Keely contained her smile and kept a straight face as she answered. "Oceanside Resort," she said. When he looked at her blankly, she continued. "La Push."

His jaw dropped slightly and his eyes widened as a realization dawned on him. "Are you Team Jacob?" he asked, not able to hide the disappointment.

She didn't hesitate with her response. "I'm Switzerland." She watched the relief wash over his face. "I like the beach and the views are to die for," she told him.

"Well, I hate to make you wait while I change-"

Her mind was running. Maybe she could get him over there to meet Edith after all. It was late, but maybe... "Well, there's a supply store in town I could make a stop at to get something, if you want to meet me there and continue on when you're ready," she made up. She really didn't need anything, but she would try to fulfill Edith's request. It was the least she could do for repayment. "Do you have a car here?" She looked at the Mercedes and BMW.

"We have a private shuttle from the hotel come pick us up. I can meet you there. What's the name of the place?"

"Jerry's Rentals Sales and Service," she told him.

"Half an hour, forty five minutes max. Closer to a half an hour," he told her. "I'll see you there. I'll warn you, I'm going to have to depend on you to get me back."

She smiled, a little wicked. "I can manage that."

He saw it, and gave her a full smile. "Alright then. See you soon." He took a step back.

"Kay." She got into her car and drove off, watching him watch her in her rearview mirror. As soon as she was out on the main highway, she turned up her radio, blasing Finger Eleven's 'Paralyzer'. When the song was over, she pulled out her cell and dialed the number for Jerry's on the sheet of paper Mr. Bailey had given her that morning. A male answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Jerry's Rentals, how can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Keely and I came in this morning and talked to Edith. Is she available?"

"She's not working anymore today, I'm sorry. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well..." she thought it though. She didn't want to give anything away. "Are you able to contact her?"

"Yes, she's my wife. Is there something I can help you with?" he repeated.

"Okay," she sighed. He'll have to do. "If you could call her and tell her that the Hollywooder from this morning would like to speak with her in the store in about thirty minutes, it would be greatly appreciated," she told him. She didn't like being cryptic to strangers, but she also didn't want a mob scene waiting for Robert when he arrived. "You can tell her it's about our conversation this morning." She cringed. The old lady probably didn't even remember that long ago, let alone what the conversation was about.

"Is it about purchased merchandise? Because I can help you with that. But you have to come in to the store."

"I understand. I'll be in in about fifteen minutes. Thank you, sir."

"Okay." She imagined he was scowling at the phone, wondering what the hell was going on and if he needed to contact his lawyer. She laughed and sang along to the chorus as 'Paralyzer' played again.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter Three gets little sass and trickery from Keely. In the next chapter, we'll see if her little scheme works, and if Rob decides to bail because of it!


	4. Eclipse: Chapter Four

A/N: This chapter is kinda long, with over 3,400 words. We get a blindsided Rob, and maybe the first bit of chemistry?

* * *

><p>She pulled up to the store and parked in the street in front of it. She checked her makeup one more time, knowing the next time she'd be in front of this mirror, Robert would be her company. And she couldn't check her makeup in front of him. That was too vain. A fresh coat of powder, lip gloss, mascara and perfume. Gah! She was nervous. She changed the song on her radio to Adam Lambert's 'For Your Entertainment', and hoped she'd given the right balance of information for Edith to come without giving the surprise away. And if she could make that 'prettier than Kristen' comment in front of Robert this time, that would be even better.<p>

She climbed out of her car, rounded to the passenger side, grabbed her bags, closed the door with her foot, and went to the trunk. Popping it open, she threw the bags in, slammed it shut, then entered the store. She knew who she'd spoken to immediately. And she saw the recognition in his eyes, too. He braced himself on the countertop as he looked her over. She gave him a warm smile. He started breathing heavily. She walked to him quickly, genuinely concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked, trying to contain her worry.

"Just- just a minute," he wheezed. She stepped back, giving him some space, then glanced around for someone to call if things should go bad. Nobody, of course. It would be on her. Maybe she should just leave. She didn't need this stress before a major date. She reached for her phone and held it in her hand, ready to dial, just in case. She stood tense, shifting her weight from right to left, watching the old man. He finally glanced up at her. "Don't worry your pretty head dear, my old heart doesn't do well with shock anymore."

She shook her head, eyebrows drawing together in confusion. "I don't understand." Her hand gripped her phone tightly.

"Take it as a compliment, dear," was all he said. As she continued to hover, Edith came from the back of the store.

"Edith! Thank god." She practically ran to her. "I think he's sick," she told her.

Edith looked at her husband, straight as an arrow behind the counter.

"I think he's fine," she said. Keely whipped around to face the man. He only had a small grimace on his face. She could tell he was hiding it. But she didn't want to cause a conflict if he was trying to hide something.

She accepted it. "Okay, maybe I was mistaken," she said slowly, studying the old man.

Edith grabbed Keely's attention again. "What's so important that you needed to see me?"

"Edith, do you remember our conversation from this morning?"

"Of course I do. What's going on? Is the studio upset about the merchandise you bought?" she asked, worrying.

Keely had to stall. She glanced at the clock above the register. Any minute. "No, nothing like that," she reassured her. "In fact, they loved it," she lied, and led Edith to the aisle of napkins, passing by the front door and glancing outside. Unfortunately it was dark so she probably wouldn't be able to see him anyway. "I just wanted to-" she heard the sound of air brakes being released, and knew. "I just wanted to-" she repeated, leading Edith towards the register. "Remember when you asked if I'd talked to Robert?" Edith nodded, watching Keely. "Well, things went well today," Keely gave a full beautiful smile, and jestured towards the door. Edith turned just as Robert opened the door, the bells above jingling happily.

"Oh my goodness," she fanned herself. She turned to Keely. "I didn't think you would actually-"

"I know, me neither. But I wanted to thank you for the numbers you gave me- if not for them, I'd probably _still_ be scrambling around," she led Edith up to the front counter, and gave Robert one of her best smiles. He staggered back a step, looking like he lost his balance for a second. Did he just reel? It looked like he did. Ha ha. She grabbed a disposable camera from an aisle end cap, then stepped up to Robert. Let's see how this was going to work. She stopped in front of him, between him and Edith, and looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes. "Robert, will you please take one picture for me with Edith?" She leaned in and batted her eyelashes slowly. "Please?" She watched him watch her, his grey-blue eyes become unfocused slightly.

"S- sure," he said.

"Thank you," Keely said softly, then gently led him in front of the counter next to the old man still behind the counter, and then brought Edith on the other side of Robert. Once they were set, she stepped back two steps. "Smile!" It was funny - she was the only one not dazed. She grabbed a blank Thank You card from another aisle endcap and stood next to Robert and in front of the old man as she took a pen from the old silver tin can on the counter and flipped the card open. Edith had stood, amazed that Robert Pattinson was standing in her store as Keely wrote a quick note.

Dear Edith and-

She looked up for the man's name

Dear Edith and Jerry,

Thank you for all of your help- look for it in the movie

Twilight Saga: Eclipse, out Wednesday, June 30th, 2009.

In the movie, your suggestions of catering and other

party rental equipment along with the blue and yellow

napkins, table cloths, and plates in the graduation

scene - a crucial scene of the saga- will appear in the movie.

Thank you so much again,

She signed her name, Keely Jo Cook, and then she slid the card and the pen to Robert. "Autograph, please," she said quietly to him. He did as she asked. Keely took the card and slid it in the envelope. On the front, she wrote Jerry and Edith. Standing up, she returned the pen to the can and handed the card to Edith.

"Thank you so much, Edith, Jerry," she said to them. "Hold on to these," she gave Edith the camera. "As proof you met Robert to show to your book club."

"Oh, thank you so much," Edith said, clutching the card and camera close to her chest.

"Thank you." After laying a ten dollar bill pulled from her purse and laying it on the counter, Keely turned to Robert. "Lets go now." He nodded and followed her out of the store. Once in the car, it was then he finally snapped out of his haze.

"What just happened? I thought you needed to buy some things," Robert said, utterly confused.

"I'll explain over coffee," she said, as she started the car. He nodded, and watched her. She grinned when the first lines of the song she'd been listening to floated through the speakers.

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet

You thought an angel swept you off your feet

Well I'm about to turn up the heat

I'm here for your entertainment

She pulled up to the first coffee shop she found, Forks Coffee Shop, parked, and turned off the car. She led the way, until Robert took a couple quick steps to get ahead to get the door for her. She paused, smiled, and said thank you. The second she stepped through the door, all eyes were on them, and the place went silent. The only sound was the foam spouting out into the cup of coffee. She looked around. It was relatively full. There was even a guitarist on the small platform on the other side of the half wall that separated the room from the entry way. The dark wood paneled walls made it feel cozy, and slightly confined, along with the gray carpet on the floor, and the old wooden round tables and chairs filling the room. Ahead of them, on the opposite wall was the coffee bar, along with three girls standing and stairing. They must know. Every person in the room was staring at them. Even the musician had stopped. Wow. Robert really knew how to draw attention to himself.

She leaned back and said to Robert, "You don't get out much, do you?" He shook his head, and she could smell his cologne. It was heaven. A little spice, musk and outdoors. After surveying the room, she spotted an empty round table directly on the other side of the wall where they were standing, up against the right side of the stage. That was perfect. She wondered if she could convince Robert to get up and play 'Never Think'. That would be amazing. Keely took a step towards the counter.

"What would you like? I'll get it for you if you'd like to sit," Robert said, leaning in to her ear. His breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine.

"Anything decaf is fine, thank you."

"Be right back." She nodded and watched him approach the stunned girls behind the bar while she made her way to the vacant table. The musician started playing again, and singing softly. Sitting down, she set her purse on the floor between her chair and the wall, and noticed the table was a little wabbly. Great. She wondered if there was anything more quiet. She looked left, to the bar. Robert was leaning against the refrigerated case, watching her as the girls worked quickly. She gave him another brilliant smile, and he returned it. He was starting to come alive. She noticed the girls behind the bar staring at her too, and she knew they wished they'd payed more attention to their looks before they'd left their house for work that afternoon. She knew she'd be if she were them. Their hair, two blondes and a brunette, all had ratty pony tails, minor makeup but for one blonde, and in old hoodies with torn jeans. Topped off with their stained green aprons, yes, she would have died if he'd walked in and she'd looked like them. She was glad she didn't. The guests in the shop were probably getting whiplash they were looking between Robert and her so quickly. Robert and Keely gazed into each other's eyes until a blonde set the two cups next to him. He straightened, and took the two cups carefully, then made his way to their table. He set hers down in front of her as he sat in the other chair.

"So tell me what happened in the shop. I'm still trying to figure it out," he said quietly, leaning in towards her across the small table.

She smiled. "That's easy," she said, and took a sip of her coffee. "Mmm, it's good. Well, I'll start at the beginning. This morning, my first task of the day was that shop to see what things they had that I needed. Edith, the old lady, was working in the morning when I came in. When I came up to her to pay for the yellow and blue napkins and plates I'd picked for the catering during the shoot, she made a comment. Asked if I was a 'Hollywooder', with the movie. I told her I was, but in a technical way. At first she was a little hostile. Said that some tourists caused trouble, and said it like she was blaming me. But we talked, and I found out she'd read the books, and she liked them. So we started talking about the scene I was working on. I asked her if she had any recommendations for the items I still needed, and she gave me a couple. Then she mentioned you, and how she and her book club members were mostly Team Edward and asked if I'd met you. I told her about our brief encounter this morning-" she paused when he grimaced.

He looked into her eyes again. "About that- that's next," he said. "Continue."

She nodded. "Of course Edith was disappointed- she'd wanted something juicy." Keely smiled. "She said if I'd ever gotten to talk to you again, to bring you around her shop. She helped me out, I needed to kill fifteen minutes, and needed a place to meet. So I called the store on my way in, and her husband Jerry said she wasn't working at the time, so I had to give him a line to bring her in to meet you. When you came, I took the picture, and wrote her a little thank you card, because if it hadn't been for her suggestions, I'd still be out running around, so I felt I owed her. Things fell into place. Anyway, so I did the card, and had you sign it, the cherry on the cake. It was great. I don't think she'll even fully comprehend what happened until tomorrow or when she gets that film developed," Keely finished, then took another sip of her coffee.

"Interesting story," he said, a small smile on his lips. "Very clever and calculating. I don't think I've ever had a photo op and autographed slipped in so sneakily before."

"I'm sorry, that was wrong. I totally used you. Shit," she looked down, ashamed, as her cheeks flooded with heat.

"And now that I think about it, it was entirely your fault," he enjoyed seeing her in this vulnerable state. "If I hadn't been so blindsided by you, I might have paid enough attention to what was happening," he smiled at the top of her head. He sipped his coffee and kept time with the music with his left index finger on the table.

She could hear the smile in his voice, and as soon as his words registered, her head snapped up. "Entirely _my_ fault because I- _blindsided_ you? What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Her voice rose an octive. She watched him grin. Her cheeks flushed.

"Keely, don't get defensive. It was a clever trick. I just complimented you. You're gorgeous. I've never seen anyone like you," he said casually, as if he said it to every girl he met. He watched her over the rim of his cup, her blue eyes searing into his. When she didn't respond, he changed the subject. "About this morning. As I said before, to you earlier, I'm sorry about how I acted. Like I've also said before, you're gorgeous. My tongue ties around you. I think I finally understand how Bella is always dazzled by Edward," he said thoughtfully. She still hadn't said anything, just sitting there listening to him and nursing her coffee. "What are you thinking?"

Keely grinned and shook her head. "I can't get my head around the word 'gorgeous' and you referring to me. I mean, I know I'm decent looking, but coming from you..."

"Okay. Now that those are out of the way, tell me how you came to do what you do, and how you ended up here," Robert asked, finishing his coffee. So she explained her story to him, and how she was one of the few that volunteered to come up to the middle of rainy nowhere to work. As they talked, the coffee shop crowd thinned slowly, none without a final glance at Keely and Robert. Only when the musician got up did Keely notice what time it was.

"Robert, I hate to be the party pooper but-"

"Rob," he interrupted. "Only the elderly really call me Robert," he said with a smile.

"Okay, well, I wanted your permission first." She nodded. "I have to get you back and drive the half hour to La Push to get back here by ten am. As much as I don't want to leave," she sighed and looked into her empty cup.

"It is rather late," he agreed, looking at his watch. Almost eleven. "As much as I don't want to leave," he repeated her words. She looked up into his eyes. "The way I figure, you have two options, both completely up to you. I'm just putting them out there. One, you drop me off at my hotel and you drive by yourself the half hour through the forest to your hotel, and we see each other some other time. Two, you drop me off at my hotel, I get a change of clothes and drive with you to your hotel and we see what happens here," he gestured to the both of them, "and I go with you tomorrow to the house and help out some, seeing as how I don't need to be to makeup until noon."

Keely's jaw dropped slightly. "Let me think," she said. He nodded and her mind began to race. Was he just suggesting that he spend the night with her? How was she supposed to win him over without throwing herself at him the first night? Surely any respectable girl he'd dated didn't give in the first night. But then, that's probably most of what he'd had, and then grown bored because he'd already gotten what he wanted. If she let him go now, she probably wouldn't see him again until the day of the shooting. A whole day and night without him. That would suck, even after only a few hours. She didn't want to do that. Maybe she could bring him over, and he could sleep on her couch or something. The thought of his presence at her cottage, and in the car rides made things a lot brighter. Not to mention work tomorrow. What would he say when things started changing at the house in the morning? Would he contribute or stay in the background? Or what if he played the piano while she worked...that would make up for him not playing the guitar tonight. Just the thought of him at that grand piano playing for her made the rest worth while. "I choose option two," she said finally, with a small smile. "I hope you don't think of me as a- a..." she searched for a word. "Minx," she said quietly. "But just the slightest hope of seeing you sitting at the grand piano at the Cullen house tomorrow makes it all worth while. Everything else is just a benefit."

He raised his right eyebrow. "You would risk me thinking of you as a- minx," he grinned, "to see me sit at the piano tomorrow? Not even play?" When Keely nodded her head, he laughed. "I have to admit, that's a different way of seeing the evening." He stood, waiting for Keely to grab her purse. "The thought of you actually being a minx hadn't crossed my mind, not even after_ I_ offered option number two. I just didn't want to not know when I'd see you next," he admitted, escorting her out of the coffee shop, around the girl vacuuming.

"That's what I thought too, but I know I'd see you while you'd be shooting the scene there. If I'd get to talk to you, I don't know. Probably not though." They stopped on the sidewalk and faced each other. "Along with about three other reasons," she told him.

"Exactly," he smiled at her. "Let's go. I'm anxious to see this place you like so much to be so far. I'll tell you the hotel."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>AN: Oooooo, he's going to her place. Will she be able to resist him? I know I couldn't! And I would love to see him sit at a piano too. She's so lucky. I'm glad he digs her enough to continue on with the evening, otherwise it'd be a lot more chapters until we get them alone, and I'm impatient! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter, well, it's them alone. What else can I say?


	5. Eclipse: Chapter 5

I'm back, and ready with chapter five! So as a refresher over the week, in the last chapter Keely kind of tricked Rob into meeting her at the supply store to meet Edith, before they went out for coffee, and they decided it was a good idea to go back to Keely's place. On with the show.

* * *

><p>Inside the car, the rest of her song began. She moved to turn it down, but he stopped her hand.<p>

"Let it play. I'm interested in the lyrics," he said with a smile. "Go straight to until you see Olympic Drive, and then take a right."

"Okay," she shrugged. She let it play.

Keely reached for the radio and turned it off after the song was over. She didn't want her next song to play, she knew she was close to the hotel and didn't want it to be interrupted. As she was driving down the street after making her right, she saw a row of hotels.

"Olympic Suites on the left. I like that song. Who sings it?"

"Adam Lambert." She thought she could listen to his accent forever.

"Wasn't he on that show Idol something at some point?"

"He was," she agreed, then pulled into the parking lot.

"Just around the corner on the left there's the door closest to my room. I think I'll just run up real quick and get my suitcase, and tell either Taylor or Kellan where I'll be."

"Will they mind?"

"Not at all," he reassured. "Ten minutes," he said, then climbed out of the car. She watched him go to the side door, pull the key out of his back pocket, swipe it, open the door, then disappear inside. Kellan? Hmmm...Kellan. Yummy. She laughed to herself as she turned her song on. She listened to the music, and wondered what Rob was telling them- a made up story about how he was going to be in his room all night and didn't want to be interrupted, then sneak out? About how he was going to go to Kristen's room? Or would he tell them the truth, that he was going to spend the night in a little cabin in La Push with a member of the stage crew? But now that she'd said that out loud, it didn't sound _so_ bad. Well, maybe if he told Taylor, Taylor would smile and approve with a hard slap of encouragement on his back. And so when they got back to her room, what would they do? Talk all night? Make out some? But that would be pushing her restraint...if she started, she didn't know if she'd be able to stop, and she didn't want to go all the way tonight, no matter how good he thought she looked, but she didn't want him to get all excited and then be left to suffer. Both of them to suffer. She would just as much as he. Maybe she'll just tell him straight out. As a matter of fact, always keep a table's distance between them. Yeah. No sitting on the bed either. Or close on the couch. And definitely no touching. None at all. Not that they had yet, and it'd been what- four hours they'd been together? Good start so far. But now they'd be alone. Isolated. This would be a true test of her willpower.

She jolted back to reality when the door opened. She watched him climb in and push his bag to his feet. Her heart lurched. Once she started the drive, there was no turning back, metaphorically speaking. They looked at each other.

"Ready?" she asked, stalling. Why did she feel like if they did this, that their "relationship" would be taken to a completely different level? Like the point of no return. If you could call what they had now a relationship in a period of four hours. A higher level than any other place she'd been. She searched Rob's eyes, and she knew he could see something unusual in her eyes. The dome light shut off, and they were left in the dark. Only Keely's face had a greenish glow from her dashboard as she looked out of the windshield.

"Are you?" he asked, quietly. Why did it sound like he was implying more than he asked, like everything she had been thinking? "I can go," he said.

"No. I'm ready if you are," she told him.

"Okay, then, I'm ready." he said slowly.

"Okay, then," she repeated, and shifted the car into drive and turned around to get back onto Forks Ave. "Who did you end up talking to?"

"Taylor. I was getting ready and since his room is across from mine, he came in. I told him I was going to your room. He joked about coming with, but then he might have been serious. Maybe since I didn't tell him it was in La Push, he assumes it's in the same hotel and might try to drop in. But then if I'd told him where it was, he'd want to go for sure. He really likes that place. But he's cool," he shared with her. He turned in his seat to face her. "So tell me about you. Where you grew up, pets, family, stuff like that. I like listening to you speak. The Irish accent slips in when you get passionate about something," he said with a small smile.

She glanced over at him quickly, then back to the road, sighing. "But what about you? What's your story?"

"You don't know my story?" he asked, surprised.

"Rob," she rolled her eyes, "_I_ don't know your story. Should I have read all the tabloids about you, true or false? I think the facts I know about you can probably fit on my one hand."

"_Really_?" He was truly shocked.

She threw him a smile. "Yeah."

"Nice way to change the subject. Now I'm curious. What five or less facts do you know about me?" he asked, excitement obvious in his voice.

She laughed. "Alright, one. You were born and raised in England. Two, your mom worked for a modeling agency. Three, you have older sisters..." she paused, wracking her brain. "Oh! Four, you went to a private school when you were younger."

Robert waited a minute, giving her more time.

"That's all I can think of. And of those four, I couldn't even tell you any details. Like _where_ in England you grew up, what your father did or does for a living, exactly _how many_ older sisters you have, or if that private school was elementary or something else," she turned onto the two lane highway that connected Forks to La Push, the exact highway that Bella, Edward and Jacob have driven a number of times before. That was a little hard to grasp. And the kicker? "Edward" was with her. That was even more difficult to grasp.

As Rob filled in the blanks, they drove through the vast forest on the dark, winding road. She wondered what part of this road was in the movies. If she saw wolves along the way, she'd flip.

Their conversation about him lasted the whole way, and she was completely fascinated. Pulling up to her cabin, the last one on the end, they got out of the car, Rob with his bag in hand, and made their way to the door. Keely unlocked the door and turned on the light, then let him in. He stood in the door way and looked around.

"This is nice. Your own private house," he said, and set his bag down against the wall.

"Yeah, it comes equipped with a full kitchen- pots and silverware and stuff. Speaking of which, I'm starving. Are you hungry?" She walked passed him and turned right, past a fire place on her left, and rounded the kitchen counter facing the living room and entered the kitchen on the right. She opened the fridge, mind racing on what she could fix with the limited supplies she had that would impress him. She almost hoped he said he wasn't. Of course, she didn't have the luck of the Irish.

"What do you have?"

She searched through the freezer and cabinets. Fortunately the night she'd checked in she'd gone to the store for a few days. _Un_fortunately, she wasn't expecting any dinner guests. Her menue mostly consisted of Lean Cuisine's. She could go ghetto fabulous and heat a couple on some plates and pass that off, but that was just tacky. Wait.

"T.V. dinners or spaghetti." She turned to look at him sitting at the table to her left, just past the kitchen.

He smiled. "Spaghetti sounds amazing," he said. "I haven't had a home cooked meal in months."

"Wow. I'll get on that then," she pulled the hamburger out of the fridge and began heating the water for the noodles. She could feel his eyes on her. "When I'm at home, I cook a lot. Only when I'm working do I get microwave dinners. I never know how much time I'll have or not," she said at the stove with her left side to him. When the water was heating, she got the hamburger ready to heat in the pan, and pulled out a jar of spaghetti sauce from the thin cupboard in between the fridge and the stove.

"Tell me, Keely, do you cook at home in heels?" She could hear the smile in his voice. So many ways she could go with that question- but, she had to keep things rated G.

"Oops. I forget. I'm so used to wearing them," she said, then sat at the table in the opposite chair to unzip her boots. She set them neatly against the wall, and rolled her ankles, all with Rob watching. She leaned back and studied him. He was starting to get a five o'clock shadow going, and that was hot.

"Long day for you?" He asked after a minute.

"Not really, just busy. The first day always is. Today was the running around like a chicken, tomorrow will be the manual labor," she told him, smiling.

"Do you have heels for that too?"

"Of course. I love my stilettos." She heard the water begin to boil, so she got up and added the noodles, and turned on the burner under the hamburger.

"You're still pretty tall for a girl without heels," he commented.

"I like being tall," she told him as she separated the hamburger into pieces in the pan with a black spatula. She wished desperately that he would come up behind her and wrap his arms around her. Or offer to finish cooking so she could shower. Shower. Ugh. She didn't want to leave him on his own for five minutes, let alone twenty for a shower. But she needed to take one. He had. That meant pajamas. Oh shit, pajamas. She didn't have any kind of "company" pajamas, just purple lacy boy shorts and a matching camisole. Should she just get dressed for tomorrow today? Or maybe after the lights were off...

"Keely, you okay?"

Keely turned sharply, confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were okay. You froze, and then spaced off. What were you thinking about?"

She smiled, embarrassed. "Sorry," she apologized again. "My pajama situation."

"You're thinking about your pajamas?" He sounded slightly hurt.

"It's just that it's habit for me to plan- that's what I do mostly, underneath everything subconsciously, and I was thinking ahead about showering and then I came across my pajama situation," she explained, blushing. "It's not that I wasn't paying attention to you, because I was. It's just that my mind multi-tasks automatically, and when I realized this, well, it took me by surprise. Which is unusual for me. I'm sorry," she told him, beginning to ramble. She turned back to the stove and started attacking the hamburger, cutting it into miniscule pieces.

"So why is this such a predicament for you that it surprised you so?" He came into the kitchen, interested in the workings of her mind. He wanted to see her eyes. She was embarrassed now, and it fascinated him. He knew unless he could watch her face, she would hide with her back towards him. He passed behind her and leaned against the fridge, facing her.

She eyed him warily, being so close. They almost touched. This was closer than ever. She couldn't risk it, so she took a step to her right to put space between them.

"My pajamas," she sighed, "aren't suitable for company." When he only raised his right eyebrow in response, she rushed, "I can't. It's a long story." She reached around him for the fork she'd chosen to stir the noodles.

"I see. Does this all circle around the whole, "minx" thing?" She looked up at him quickly, her eyes smoldering with heat. "Bingo," he said with a smile. "So what do they look like?" He leaned in slightly. "Don't worry about that label, Keely, I don't plan on this being a one night deal," he said quietly, almost a whisper. "If it was, then I'd be working you a little harder to get what I want from you, and I know what you want from me. I can see it. You want me as bad as I want you. No use in pretending any more," he leaned in closer, making Keely take another step sideways. The hamburger popped in the grease.

"Oh...just a second," she told him, picking up the pan and spinning around to the sink behind her. She turned the water on, and strained the grease from the hamburger into the sink, watching it collide with the water and swirl down the drain. Replacing the pan on the stove, she added the spaghetti sauce to heat, then strained the noodles, all while working in front of Rob. He just watched her contentedly, not caring if he was in the way or not, or if he was obviously flustering her or not. She mixed the sauce in with the noodles. She reached above the stove to the cupboards on the right of the stove and grabbed two plates and set them on the counter. Then she grabbed two forks, and served the spaghetti. She edged Rob out of the way to open the fridge and grab a bottle of water. "Want one?" she asked. He nodded, so she grabbed another one. All the while, her head reeled. He didn't plan on this being a one night deal? Well, good. Neither had she. And "working me"? Hmm... Maybe he was thinking ahead for them. Maybe not back in Hollywood ahead, but not just tonight, either. So then did her morals of not on the first night apply if he was thinking about longer?

She handed him the bottle.

"Thanks," he said. He could tell her mind was working over time.

Keely put the bottle in the crook of her left elbow and grabbed the two plates and brought them to the table. Dinner at one thirty am. Insane. Rob here, insane. This whole situation was a dream.

Setting them down on the table, Keely sat in the chair heavilly. She couldn't catch her thoughts scattering in every direction.

Rob sat also, looking at her. "Am I way off base? I know that if we so much as touch each other, the risks escalate. What were you thinking of doing as a substitute for your pajamas?"

"Either waiting until the lights were off and get up earlier than you, or sleeping in tomorrow's clothes," she said, watching the spaghetti twirling onto her fork, purposely not making eye contact.

He laughed quietly. "I'm a grown man, Keely, I can control myself," he said. "Please tell me what you're thinking," he asked.

"That's just the thing. I don't know how much I can control _myself_. Just being as close as we were in the kitchen. And it's not just because of what you are, don't think that for one minute. I know there could be something more here, I feel chemistry here. Am I way off base?" She looked up at him, hoping.

"No. There's definitely chemistry," he said. "And I know original feelings from fake when I see them. Yours are written on your face, and they're as real as they come. That's why I'm saying I think this deserves to be more than a one night shot. There's too much for one night. It's almost overwhelming," he told her. "So, with that out in the open, we both agree there's more to us than a one night stand. Does that mean I get to see your un-propper company pajamas?" He grinned.

"Well..."

* * *

><p>Uh oh- what will Keely do now? Such a predicament for her. But if your mind is anything like mine, and you wouldn't be here if it wasn't, I'm thinking the next chapter might be earning some of that M rating.<p> 


	6. Eclipse: Chapter Six

A/N: Welcome back! I think I'm going to change my posting days to Wednesday, as Thursdays are kind of busy for me. Don't know if I mentioned that last chapter or not.

Anyway, this chapter earns the M rating, just so you're warned. Thanks to all of you reading, I appreciate it!

* * *

><p>"Aw, come on. I won't do anything you won't beg me to do," he grinned wickedly, then spun noodles onto his fork.<p>

"I suppose, but I still don't want to have you sit for twenty minutes."

"Don't worry about me, Keely. I think I can pass twenty minutes," he smiled at her. "My phone has very good games."

She looked at him, smiled, then nodded. "I'll be very quick." She didn't want to spoil the mood by asking exactly how long he had this "thing" planned, but she would take it as long she could get it. And she would take him, if he's offering. With her plate half gone and her stomach jumping, she said to him, "Eat, play your game, I'll get a head start." He nodded, the half crooked smile on his lips. She took her plate to the sink, and went into the bathroom. The walls were just like the rest of the cabin- white with light wood trim top and bottom, except around the jacuzzi tub, they were a slate gray tile up to the tops of the windows that were on two side of the tub. With the windows closed in their white wood slat French style shutters, she opened the frosted glass door that separated the square shower from the rest of the room. She opened the door and turned on the water. As the water grew hot, she undressed on the white furry bath mat partially covering the light hardwood floors. She grabbed a white fluffy towel and threw it over the top of the door, turned, and pulled her pajamas out of a red bag under the sink to her right with all of her toiletries and set them on the toilet seat lid to her left. She pulled her perfumes out also, ready to spray them on as soon as she stepped out of the shower. With the mirror starting to fog, she jumped in. She quickly washed then conditioned her hair, then face and body with her scented soaps. After touching up with the razor, she turned off the shower and toweled off. Stepping out, she spritzed herself with body spray. She dressed in her pajamas, towel dried her hair as best she could, wiped the mirror down and fished her facial lotion and mascara out of her makeup bag. She did both quickly, then opened the door. She hesitated. Where would he be, and what would his reaction be to her with only mascara on, and her wild, wet hair? With his back turned to her still at the table? She gave herself a final glance in the mirror- adjusting her pajamas, then stepped out and went to the sink in the kitchen. Turning on the water, she scraped the spaghetti from her plate into the garbage. She could feel his eyes on her, from her hair, sweep down to her feet, then back up again. Slowly. It sent goose bumps through her body. Rinsing off the plate, she heard him get up and cross to her. Stopping behind her, she turned her head to look over her left shoulder when he said her name softly. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue plaid boxers. So he had changed too. Or stripped.

"Leave the dishes for tomorrow. It's late," he said. She saw his hands on the counter on either side of her. She was blocked. Was he sniffing her hair? She turned off the water. Now was her chance. He hadn't touched her yet, but he was so close and the energy between them felt like they were. She wanted him to make the first move. She turned around slowly to face him. He inhaled sharply.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You. You're even more beautiful now than before, with no makeup, hair mussed- and you smell incredible," he closed his eyes, then opened them slowly. "It's been torture to not touch you." He reached his right hand up to caress her cheek, but stopped fractions of an inch away. She closed her eyes and leaned her face into him so he cupped her cheek. It was instant tingling fire. She shuddered, the looked at Rob. He was watching his hand, amazed. Since he had made the first move, she couldn't resist any more. She stepped against him, his body solid and still. The heat was almost unbearable.

"Now would be the time for the breaks, Keely."

"I don't care what you think of me any more. If this is my one chance, I'm taking it," she said, her lips hovering in that sensitive spot below the ear on the throat. She watched goose bumps race across his skin.

"I'm glad you changed your mind. You're killing me," he said, then bent down to pick her up gently.

"Oh," she breathed, as he carried her across the room, through the door frame over to the bed. He layed her down carefully against the pillows, turned on the bedside lamp, then went and turned off the rest of the lights.

"It's late," he said again. At first she was scared that he was just going to lay her in bed and that was it. But when he layed next to her, she relaxed, and they both rolled onto their sides to face each other. "I like your pajamas a lot," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," she returned his smile, and waited for him to touch her again. Waited for the flames, for them to consume her all night.

"So do I start begging now?" she asked, breathless.

He grinned. "I suppose you could, I have to admit it'd be nice to hear." He traced a fingertip from her shoulder down her bare arm.

"Touch me. Kiss me. Everywhere. All at once. Please," she asked, her eyes pleading with his. He smiled in response, then nodded.

"That's good," he said, lowering his head to meet her lips. The fire began, smoldering. She ran her tongue along his lips, testing. When his lips parted, the fire instantly exploded. She needed more. She became excited, increasing the pace.  
>He broke away. "Keely," he chuckled quietly.<p>

She could only moan softly. "Please." Submissively, she rolled onto her back and drew her hands over her head. He smiled down at her, then climbed over her. He placed his hands on either side of her arms, his knees on both sides of her legs. She raised her hips to meet his. She didn't want slow and sensual, as nice as that was- she wanted it fast and rough. And the way he was going- so she grinded her hips against his.

"So are you hinting that you don't want our first time to be leisurely?" he said with a smile.

"Rob- not to be crude, but this isn't the first time around the block for either of us. My engine is already full speed ahead. I need some part of you inside some part of me right now."

"I suppose I _could_ do that," he mused, looking at the simple wood round top headboard, lost in thought.

That was it. She brought her hands in between them and pulled his shorts down before he could blink, and toed them off when her hands couldn't reach. She used one hand to cup his balls, and the other began to play with his completely ready dick, eliciting a moan from him. "Keely."

It was like that was the magic "go" button. He crushed his mouth to hers, and groped her left breast roughly, then rolled her nipple between his fingertips.

"Rob- I- I n- need your-"

"Say it," he commanded. "I want to hear you say it, from your lips." His hand left her breast and found its way between her thighs, and against her wet heat.

She was practically delirious with need. Panting, she said what he wanted to hear. "Rob, I need your hard, throbbing cock in my hot, wet pussy. NOW!" she moaned.

"Mmm. That's nice. I like it when you talk that way. One more time," he told her, positioning himself at her entrance. She brought her hands down his back and grabbed his ass, her nails leaving ten crescent moons as she repeated herself. When she said now, he slid into her quickly and surely, his balls slapping her smooth ass. She brought her knees up to his head, urging him deeper as she threw her chin up in pure pleasure. Each thrust he made gained speed and force, sending her body convulsing with her first orgasm. "Keely," he groaned. "You feel bloody fantastic. One more time." He slowed, and began to circle his hips, hitting all of her spots.

"Rob," she gasped as the tip of his dick caressed her g spot before moving on, the base of his dick brushing over her clit. "Rob!"

"Say my name again while I fuck you," he said, practically growling.

"Rob," she pleaded, on the edge again. He grinded his hips against her, feeling her begin to tighten.

"Keely. Come on me again. Come on my cock."

"Oh my God!" she cried as she climaxed around him.

"So tight and hot. God." He went back to thrusting furiously, his hands pushing her legs farther back. "Oh God Keely. Your pussy is going to make me- ahhh." She felt him pulse inside her, and warm pleasure spread through her. She smiled as she watched him ride his orgasm, his head back, hands gripping her thighs hard. He collapsed on top of her when it was over. "Oh God Keely, that was the best I've ever had, I swear," he confessed, panting and sweaty, head between her breasts. She knew her heart was racing.

"I have to agree for sure," she sighed happily. "I'm glad I didn't wait. To think I'd have missed that." She shook her head in disgust as she ran her fingers through his hair. His _famous_ hair. She felt him smile.

"I'm glad you're glad," he lifted his head to rest his chin on her chest and smiled at her. "And I don't think any less of you. As a matter of fact, that shit right there could hook a man. Addictive. I need a cig. Do you mind?"

Technically she did, but what was she really going to say? You can get out of my bed if you light one up?

"No, not at all," she smiled down at him. He got up slowly, separating them. She wondered if the owners of the cabin would notice. But then would they argue with _him_? She wouldn't. She watched him swing his legs over the edge of the bed, then grab his jeans crumpled on the floor. He dug in his pocket, found his lighter and pack of cigarettes, leaned over and cracked the window and lit up. Keely instinctively pulled the sheet over her, shielding herself from the cold draft. She examined her fingernails as he took a couple of drags, then crushed it out in the metal window frame before flicking it outside. She listened to him close the window, and cross the room and into the bathroom. Without even turning the light on, he turned the sink on and brushed his teeth. She smiled at her fingernails. How considerate he was being at two thirty in the morning. When he was finished, he turned off the bedside lamp and crawled under the sheet next to her.

"So we have to leave here by eight thirty?" He asked, running a finger over the bare curves of her right side. They layed face to face, almost nose to nose in the middle of the messy bed, a sliver of pale moonlight snuck between the slats in the wood vertical blinds and allowed enough light for them to see the shape of each other's features.

"In six hours, yeah," she smiled. Six hours and counting, and she didn't care. "So tomorrow morning you were thinking about coming over with me to the house to see what I do, and then you want me to drive you back to the trailers?"

"That's fine. I'm interested to see how you work. How you'll order the big guys around in your stilettos. I bet it'll be extremely sexy."

"Rob," Keely laughed. "And then everything should be ready for you guys around late afternoon, evening."

"Will you wait for me afterwards again?" He traced her jaw line and held her chin.

"If you want me to, I will."

"Of course I do. I should be done with my scenes between six and seven. Can you meet me at the hotel an hour after I leave?"

"I'll be there," she said softly.

"In the morning, I need to get your phone number," he yawned. "And then we can go get dinner somewhere."

"That sounds perfect," she sighed, and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Rob reached for her under the blankets and pulled her closer, then wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled up against him, mumbled a thank you, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter we'll see if Keely can get him at a piano, and get a glimpse into her job a bit. It seems to me on a quick glance the next chapter is kind of short length wise, so I might combine two chapters. We'll see. Hope to see you then!


	7. Eclipse: Chapter Seven

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone reading- I had a bunch of new readers with the last chapter, and it surprised me. I know original characters aren't everyone's cup of tea, so I thank you for giving this story a chance and I hope you're enjoying it so far- and I'll tell you now, it'll get wacky later!

* * *

><p>Keely woke to her phone alarm sounding off through her pillow. At first she groaned internally, but then remembered the events of the day, and that Rob was going to be with her for some of them, and then again later on. She smiled, then glanced at Rob. He was still sound asleep, so she decided she'd start getting ready, and then wake him in a little while. He wasn't the one going straight to work, and he wouldn't need so much time to get ready. Guys had it so easy. She lifted his left arm by the wrist and slowly lifted it off of her so she could get free. Just a little more...<p>

"Morning," Rob said, with a crooked smile.

Keely froze, the looked at Rob. God he was gorgeous. It was unfair to wake up in exactly the same appearance as when you went to sleep. The scruffy chin, tousled, sexy hair, sleepy eyes, gruff voice. Her mind raced, calculating if she had enough time for a morning roll in the sheets again. She watched his eyes change with awareness. He smiled, and reached for her.

"Rob, I'm going to be late," she giggled as he ran a finger over her stomach, making it dance as he tickled her.

"What time were the guys going to be at the house?"

"Ten. I have to be there to let them in, and I have to look presentable," she told him, sitting up.

"But you already _do_ look presentable. Put you on a platter and you'll look scrupmtious," he grinned, grabbing her wrist and tugging on it.

"I appreciate the convincing argument, but I can't stall any longer, as much as I'd like. You know, you're just too much temptation." She smiled at him, leaned in and gave him a quick kiss and jumped up before he could pull her in and hold her down. She went to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of light blue long boot cut jeans and an emerald green cowl neck cashmere sweater with three quarter length sleeves, and sky blue underwear, perfectly aware that she was naked and he was watching her every move. Before she turned to go back to the bathroom, she ran a hand through her hair, attempting to tame it. Satisfied, she turned and sauntered over to the bathroom, crossing in front of the bed. She gave Rob a sultry smile, then disappeared into the bathroom.

She showered quickly and dressed quickly. Opening the door, she let the mirror clear while she towel dried her hair. She blow dried her hair, and turned on her curling iron and waited for it to heat while she did her make up. When her hair was curled around the edges, she pulled the top half back and secured it with a sparkly butterfly clip. She stepped out of the bathroom, and saw Rob sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed. Jeans, t-shirt and open red flannel. But it was his eyes that drew hers. She watched them widen and sweep over her. She checked the bedside clock behind him, and saw that they still had ten minutes before they had to leave. But then they'd mess up her hair, and she didn't want that. So she crossed the room and took her black four inch heeled pumps out of her bag and slipped them on while Rob went into the bathroom. She put a wide black belt on, and while she waited for Rob, she went to the sink to try to finish up the dishes so they wouldn't sit all day. She was done by the time he came out, so she went to him, wound her arms around his neck, and smiled up to him. He smiled in response, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She rose up onto her toes and gave him a kiss.

"Ready to go?"

"I suppose," he said, then kissed her. A long, slow tender kiss that made her head spin. "If we have to," and released her but kept her hand. They walked to the door, turned off all the lights, grabbed their coats and her umbrella, purse and keys. Stepping out into the gray, she unlocked her car and they climbed in.

As the drive began, Rob pulled out his cell phone and asked for her number. Once she had given it to him, he asked "So what should I expect when we get there?" He looked at her.

Keely glanced at the clock. She should be there at five minutes to ten. Oh well. She wouldn't have done it any other way. "I'll unlock the house, and bring in the couple of things I have in my trunk. Then the guys should show up soon after that, and they'll start moving the furniture- the couch, piano. Then they'll wait for my rentals to be delivered so they can bring those in, and we'll get those arranged. Then I just have to organize, and get the trees wrapped in lights," she told him.

"Wow."

"So I'm thinking that right after the rentals arrive, I'll drive you back to the trailers. It'll be noon then. And if the moving crew asks what you're doing there, I figure I'll tell them I needed a cast member's approval."

He nodded, then said, "And then you'll be back at the hotel at six."

"Yes," she smiled at him. "We could stop by the Thrifty Mart and get other stuff for dinner if you'd rather I cook again," she suggested.

He nodded, looking out the window. "Let me think about that. Watching you cook in your pajamas, or letting you rest and not have to cook- the store would have some kind of wine and chocolate- well, so would the restaurant," he thought out loud.

"But the restaurant would be public, and then there's the probability that word about us will get out farther than Taylor," Keely pointed out.

"Are you worried about that?" He looked at her, wondering.

"Not if you're not, but you have to consider the press, and how it will affect the movie, positive or negative." He nodded again, looking back out the window. "You're the one with the rep that has to be protected," she pointed out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He didn't ask it in an accusatory tone, but just asking for more information.

"Well, one, nobody cares about me. You're the star. And I hope you know that I'm not in this for my fifteen minutes-" she looked at him until he looked back at her, and gave her some sort of response.

"I know that," he said quietly.

"Good. Also, I'm wondering if everyone knowing you're with a crew member and not another star might have an effect also. I'm not Kristen. The press _loves_ you and Kristen," she continued.

"I know that too, and I don't give a damn about what the press loves. We're not together, it's all spun by them. And don't make it sound like I'm better than you because I'm an actor. You're just as important. If it wasn't for you, there would be no movie. No scenes for us to work with, for the audience to get into. Do _you_ know that?"

"Well...as long as you're okay with it..."

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, Keely." He waited until she met his eyes. When he was satisfied, he grabbed her hand. "So I vote that we stop at the store, and spend one more night together, and then tomorow, when you have to be there when we shoot, we make it obvious to the rest of the cast and crew. And then," he grinned at her, "back in L.A. the rest of the world will find out."

He really _was_ planning long term, wasn't he? Considering they still had another two to three weeks left of filming, and they stay on schedule. Wow. That was...amazing.

They sat quietly for five minutes, and Keely turned her car onto the "Cullen's" drive. She was relieved when they pulled up to the house a couple minutes later that the crew hadn't arrived early.

"Does it feel weird to be here without make up and no one else here?" Keely asked, pulling up then parking close to the house.

"It does, a little. But it's nice. Quiet, without all the chaos. I wonder what it'd be like with you up in "Edward's" room." He smiled at her.

"We can find that out later, but first I want you at the piano," she reminded him.

"Oh, right." He followed her around the car to the trunk and carried the disco ball when she handed it to him. "That's a nice fountain. I think Alice would like that," he said.

"I thought so, too. It wasn't on my list, but I saw it and thought it would be cool. And it doesn't say either way in the book." He nodded as they walked up the steps. She pulled the key out of her pocket and unlocked the house, then let them in. She turned on the lights, and went to set the fountain on the dining room table. Rob followed her, and set the disco ball on the table also. Keely looked at the clock. Ten on the dot. The movers should be here any minute. She stood by the door, wondering what to do next while waiting.

"What?" Rob asked behind her.

"They're late," she stated.

"Does that piss you off?"

"Not yet. Not unless it gets closer to fifteen, twenty minutes late."

"Can you do anything until they get here?"

Keely turned to face him, looking around. "No, not really. Not until they and the rentals get here," she sighed.

"Well, then let's get to it," he crossed to her, looped an arm around her waist and led her to the platform the piano was on. He sat her on the bench, then sat beside her, placing his fingers on the keys. He began to play, and immediately she recognized "Bella's Lullaby". She sighed, and layed her head on his left shoulder and listened. He played that song, and then a couple others she didn't know, before there was a loud knock on the door. He stopped playing.

"Crap," she said, then stood up, walked around the bench and stopped behind him. She placed both hands on the sides of his face and tilted it up to her. She bent over slightly and kissed him deeply. "Thank you. That was perfectly beautiful, and incredibly sexy," she told him with a smile, then went to the door.

Opening it and stepping aside to let the movers in, Rob was beside her.

"Hello," she said in a warm voice and smile. There were four big burly guys, all older than her. They were probably all in their mid to late thirties, and not one of them attractive. She led them into the living room. "So our goal here today is to have the living room clean. We need the piano and the couches out of sight. We'll also need the dining room table right along the platform there, but to the right," she explained to them. "I wasn't thinking of using it, but it's a nice rectangle shape and would make a good table for the appetizers and fountain." Rob nodded along with what she was motioning to as she spoke. While the guys got to work moving the couches first upstairs, Keely moved the fountain and ball to the counter in the kitchen so the table could be moved. While they were moving the furniture, there was another knock at the door. "That has to be my rentals!" Keely exclaimed, then dashed to the door. She opened it, and it was Keith from the rental shop along with an older man. They had an old white pickup truck with a topper on it parked at the bottom of the stairs.

"Miss Cook, good morning!" He said, a little too cheerful, his smile a little too big. It fell instantly when Rob appeared next to Keely in the doorway, and put his arm around her shoulders possessively. Keith could only stare at Rob. "Ah, ah, I- I have the equipment you- you wanted in the truck-" he stammered, still not taking his eyes off of Rob.

"Thank you so much, Keith," Keely said, forcing Keith to drag his eyes away from Rob and focus on her. "Can we take a look?"

"Ah, s-sure," he turned and descended the stairs slowly.

"I didn't know you already had such an affect on the locals," Rob teased. "If I had Edward's powers right now, I'd dare to bet he's been having fantasies about you since the moment you met, and that he was going to ask you out today."

"Well, that gives me yet one more reason to be thankful you're here, so I don't have to break his heart by telling him that I'm not in the least bit interested." They waited until Keith was behind the truck unlocking it before they made their way down the stairs so he wouldn't catch their conversation. They joined him at the back of the truck, and saw the speakers first, and a red dolly. Keith pulled out the dolly, and handed it over to the other man. He was older, probably mid fifties, buzzed salt and pepper hair, bushy eyebrows overshadowing beady brown eyes, a thin, sharp nose and thin lips. He wasn't heavyset, but it made Keely think the man had probably served in the military at some point in time. Keith got into the cab of the truck mumbling about paperwork.

The older man began to pull the speakers out, but Keely was worried that they would be too heavy.

"Excuse me," she said, lightly touching his arm. "If you don't want to lift those, I have a moving crew in the house that could help you with those," she pleaded, slightly upset that Keith had abandonded his man. He lost a notch on Keely's respect scale.

"Oh, no thanks, they're not that heavy," he said, pulling a speaker out farther onto the tailgate. Keely looked at Rob for any suggestions. But he misread her expression.

"Let me help," Rob stepped up and caught the other end to set it down gently onto the dolly.

"Rob-" Keely started, but then gave up. When the man started wheeling it across the driveway to the steps, Keely ran ahead and grabbed a mover just standing there. "Excuse me, I have rental equipment I need brought into the house. Can you help me?" She asked, a hint of authority in her voice.

"Ah, sure. Sure." Keely turned and led him out to the old man who was struggling to get the speaker up the steps. He went down and around to replace Rob at the open side to make sure it didn't fall off the dolly.

Keely went to Rob and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she said. "You didn't have to do that."

He shrugged. "It was just two seconds."

"I didn't bring you here to work," she told him. "Let's go inside and tell them where to put everything." They went into the house right behind the first speaker. "Over in that corner between the living room and the kitchen," she told the men. "The other will go in the opposite corner." She watched the other two movers roll the covered piano through a set of double doors and into the garage. Everything was ready to be brought in and set up. Keely looked at the time on her cell. They'd have to leave in fifteen minutes. She just needed to get everything inside, and the heavy stuff set where she needed it. The rest she could come back and do later. When the piano was finished, the dining room table was brought in and placed in between the two speakers, closer to the right one. Now the rented table needed to come in and be set up next to the dining room table to make one really long one. The rented table would be Alice's d.j. table. The rented table was brought in after the other speaker and set up. She went out to the truck and grabbed the rest of the stuff and brought it inside and set it on the tables. Everything was ready. She went out to her car and grabbed the bags of napkins and plates and brought them in. She didn't want to have to bring anything else in. With the lights in and set randomly on the floor, she made a check that every truck bed was empty and she had everything. Once that last run was done, she kicked everyone out, told them to be back- unless otherwise notified- at ten am the day after next, and locked the house. She had to run Rob into town, now. Or he'd be late. Well, she'd have to drive like the bumperstickers she often saw saying, "I drive like a Cullen". She'd have to now. Good thing they were close. She said thanks to everyone as they climbed into her car. She accelerated quickly, glad she had a car that could move.

"That was a little intense," Rob said after a minute, smiling at her.

"Yeah, it's not usually like that, but we were in a hurry. Besides. I don't know how long this gray, non-rain will last. I really don't want to have to put up the tree lights in the rain. I haven't been looking forward to that possibilty," she told him.

"Keely in the rain, huh?" His smile grew wicked.

"Funny. It's more like a drowned cat in the rain," she smiled to herself, glad it wasn't raining yet.

"And I got to see you ordering people around in your heels," he pointed out. "That was fun. You're lucky there were guys there or I would have jumped you right there."

Keely looked at him with her dropped jaw. Recovering, she said, "Well, you're lucky the guys were there because that piano bench was looking like a good spot for a quickie."

Rob laughed. "Wow. Remind me to play for you again in a private place with no interruptions."

"Will do." She slowed down coming into town, and made her way to the trailers by the school. "See you later," she said, her foot on the brake, at the end of the blue tarp.

"Park for a second," Rob asked.

Keely's eyebrows drew together, then she looked around to see if anybody was there. None.

"Okay..." She watched him lean into her.

"Kiss me. And not just a wimpy kiss either. Give me what you got. Inspire me," he said, searching her eyes. She smiled, then leaned in and met him. Pouring out her soul, she let him go. He looked dazed. His eyes were unfocused and pupils dialated even in the lack of light. "That- that was some damn good material," he said quietly.

Keely smiled. "See you later then?"

"Yes. Definitely. Six pm, my hotel." She nodded and watched him get out. When he staggered a step, she couldn't help but grin. Top that, Kristen, she thought smugly. He gave a final wave before he disappeared into the makeup trailer. She backed out quickly, almost peeling out, and drove like a Cullen back to their house. She had five and a half hours to wrap thrity trees in blanket lights, and get the interior set up. Fortunately that wasn't going to be the challenge.

Throwing the car into park in the driveway, she ran to the door, unlocked it and locked it behind her when she was inside. Pulling her ipod out of her purse, she put it on, cranked it up, and got to work.

She first moved the lights, red and purple like she had asked, to on top of the speakers. She used a camera track attached to the middle of the ceiling to attach the disco ball on a long, heavy string with a chair, so the cameras wouldn't catch the track in a wider shot with the ball. She then brought out the two table cloths, one yellow and one blue, for each table and covered them. She then brought out the fountain and the plates and napkins and set them out nicely on the yellow table. She brought in her own personal laptop to be sitting next to the turn tables, and a stack of empty c.d. cases from her car and set that up on the blue table, Alice's table. The interior was ready. The rest the editors would do later.

Her next task was the chore. Grabbing a couple boxes of the tree blanket lights, she loaded four, as many as she could, and drove between the two trees. She wrapped them around one, then went to the opposite tree. Skipping a row of trees, she'd drive to the next pair. Wrap those and drive to the next. Then drive back to the house and get another load, then go back to where she left off. She was on the last two and it was ten to six. Finishing, she unloaded the boxes from the inside of her car, leaving her car running, she ran full out to the house and locked the door, then turned and ran back to her car just to speed off to the hotel. It was three minutes after six. He wasn't calling yet. She felt bad that she wasn't there already, like she said she'd be. Damn. At least it was closer to the hotel than it was to the school. As she drove, she powdered her face. He didn't need to know she'd been running. She touched up her lipgloss and mascara at the stop sign before the hotel. Her phone lit up, about to ring, receiving a call as she pulled into the lot. She opened her phone, knowing who it was.

"Hey," she said, and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm outside," she said, checking her teeth. "Yeah. Okay, bye." He was on his way. Gah! When he came bursting through the side door, her heart and stomach did a simultaneous flip at him striding toward her car.

* * *

><p>AN: In chapter seven, we catch the first glimpse of the antagonist in the story. As much as I love glitter and rainbows, the story would get a bit boring without one! You may be surprised to find out who it is, but I'll explain my reasoning in chapter seven's ending author's note. Thanks for reading!


	8. Eclipse: Chapter 8

A/N: Hope everyone celebrating Thanksgiving in the US had a wonderful holiday!

I also wanted to say that the last chapter set a record for number of readers, so I'm really glad people are enjoying! And on that note, I guess I left the last chapter at a bit of a cliffie, so here we go!

* * *

><p>He jumped in, slammed the door behind him and grabbed Keely instantly, pulling her against him, crushing his mouth to hers. What was this? Whatever it was, she liked it. When he let her go, they were both gasping for breath. "Let's get out of here," he said, breathing heavy.<p>

"Something wrong?" She was worried now.

"Not _wrong_, but misleading, more like. I'll explain in a minute." He waited for her to leave the parking lot. What was going on? He looked out his window, like he'd been expecting someone to follow him. Once they were on Forks Ave., she asked. "Rob, what's happening? Should I be scared?" she asked, worry seeping into her voice.

"I don't think so."

"Okay," she said slowly, heading for the store. They drove in silence.

After what seemed like forever, Rob finally asked, "How was your afternoon?"

"Productive. I got everything done. Barely, but it got done. It took me a minute to figure out a system for the tree lights, but it's a go for tomorrow. The catering should be there between eleven and noon, so I have to be there for that, and then my boss says I have to be there for the taping, so I won't have to technically be working, but I'll be there, on the clock."

"And you get to see how I work," he smiled at her.

"I could, or I could hang out outside or somewhere else. In a dark corner maybe," she told him.

Rob laughed. "You're so funny."

"Do I dare ask how your afternoon was or will that wait until we get to my room and have a couple of drinks first?" she teased, smiling at him. "It was really that bad?"

"How about on the drive to your room? To get my thoughts together."

"I'm going to hold you to that," she warned. He nodded.

"So what am I making for dinner then?" she asked, changing the subject. "What are you craving?" He looked at her sharply, a sly smile on his face. "That's dessert, silly, with maybe a side of strawberries..." she trailed off, thinking, as they pulled into the parking lot. "Make up your mind or would you like me to surprise you?"

"Surprise me," he said with relief.

"Okay, any other requests? Soda, alcohol?"

"A little bit of both, and it doesn't matter. I trust you," he gave her a smile.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few," she got out, leaving her keys in the ignition so he could listen to the radio. She ran inside with her purse and grabbed a cart. She knew what she wanted to get, and what to make for him. She grabbed the ingredients, the beverages and the dessert, and a couple boxes of crackers to snack on tomorrow. Paying for everything, she quickly pushed the cart to her car. She tapped on the trunk, and waited for it to pop open. When it did, she tossed the bags in, returned the cart and jumped in the car. She was so excited to make this and surprise him. She was going to pass out from excitement. And if his day was as bad as he's making it sound, he could probably use a little cheering up right about now. She struggled to keep her face calm as she got in and began the drive home. But she was so excited, she almost didn't want him to say anything and be cheered by the dinner. But her curiosity for that too, was almost too much. She figured she'd let him start if he wanted.

"So, what did you get for tonight?" he asked.

She couldn't help it. She turned and grinned, excited for the surprise. "It's a surprise," she said. "But it'll be easy to make, and I hope you'll like it. Especially since it sounds like you've had a rough day and could use a little pick me up."

"So it will truly be a surprise, then," his accent was thick.

"Yes. Like I said, I hope you like it." The car was quiet again. Keely glanced over at him, and he was looking out of the window.

"This afternoon," he began slowly, "no. It started when you inspired me before you left. I felt as if I had finally found and was feeling what Edward has been feeling," he told her, still looking out the window. Her stomach flipped. Was he saying he felt about her the way Edward felt about Bella? "I was happy, excited, confused," he paused. Keely waited. "I haven't ever felt this way," he finally looked over at Keely, so she looked at him for a moment, then returned her eyes to the road. "This afternoon," he repeated, "I used that inspiration in a scene I had to do with Kristen," he sounded disappointed in a weird way. "I pretended I was kissing you later tonight. I had the scene in my head with you when I was with her," he paused and took a deep breath. "She looked at me afterwards, amazed. She told me later that I'd never kissed her like that, ever. She thought it meant something. She wanted to get together. She thought that I'd kissed her like that because I wanted her. She begged, I had to turn her down," he took another deep breath. "I told her the truth. I told her there was someone else, and that's who I was imagining when I was kissing her." Keely's heart did a summersault out of happiness. "Of course she got angry, and we had some words. Not words between friends, or co-workers, but hers of jealousy. She demanded to know who you were, I wouldn't tell her. Told her she'd find out eventually, and until then it was our business," he let it spill out as if a dam had broken. "So she stomped out of the room, and I called you. Fortunately you were outside. I hadn't even realized it was past six and I'd kept you waiting I was so busy fighting. I'm sorry, Keely," he turned to look at her again, and took her free hand. "She saw me go down the stairs, leaving with my clothes for the night. She started shouting at me, but I didn't listen. I was thinking of you and your sanctuary of a car. All I know, is that tomorrow is going to be an awkward day. Which brings me to my next issue. Tomorrow, all three of us will be in the same space. She'll still be angry, and I don't want her to cause a scene, and I don't want to bring you into this any more than I already am. So don't be mad at me tomorrow if I seem distant, okay? Please?" he begged, gripping her hand tight. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow night, if I can. Whatever you want. I'll even rent a piano and have it delivered to your room and play for you all night if you want." He waited for her response.

She thought it over. What did it really have to do with her? That Rob was- whatever he was- with her. And Kristen found out, and now she's jealous. If she keeps a low profile for two more days, this will either blow over, or it'll blow up in the tabloids back home. But she was willing to risk it, so why not? Especially if he's as- whatever he was- much as he makes it sound.

She inhaled a breath, then said to him, "I agree with you. Keep it as low key as possible-"

"Until afterwards, of course, where I plan to pamper you completely," he said with a smile as he brought her hand to his lips to caress her knuckles. "Whatever you want. Or maybe something shiny."

"Rob, as much as I like shiny things, you don't need to bribe me. Although the night of pampering does sound nice, now that you mention it..." she trailed off, hinting.

"Okay, I'll think of something amazing," he said, reassuringly. They pulled into Keely's cabin. Keely popped the trunk, and raced for the bags. Rob came over. "Need anything?"

"If you could unlock the door please," she fished the key out of her pocket and handed it to him, trying to cover the bags of groceries with her body.

"Okay," he tried to look around her with a smile, but she just blocked him. "Okay," he said again, taking the key and turning to go to the door. "When are you going to tell me?" He paused half way in between the car and the cabin and turned to ask.

"Well, it'll have to be inside because you'll end up seeing anyway, but I'd like for the first round to be a surprise, if you don't mind," she smiled sweetly.

"Alright," he sighed, turned back to the cabin again. "I don't do well with surprises, in case you haven't noticed," he called over his shoulder as he unlocked the door. The second he had the door open enough for Keely, she raced by him with the bags in her hand, and put them straight into the fridge. Slamming the door closed, she turned to him.

"Why don't you have a seat, relax, let me spoil you for a while," she smiled at him, then led him to a chair and began to rub his shoulders when he sat down.

"Keely, you should be the one being spoiled here," he pointed out, but leaned back into her hands.

She rubbed harder over his neck and shoulders. "Here. Wait one second," she dashed into the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of Carling's. She opened it, and brought it to him, setting it on the table in front of him, then returned to massaging his shoulders.

He was silent for a minute. Keely hoped that was a good sign. "Oh my god- Keely," he sighed. "You're the best," he said simply, and took a long drink. She wanted to squeal with joy. One for four.

"I also got a six pack of Foster's just in case you didn't like this one," she confessed.

"I love them both, you did great. Thank you so much." He found a thick curl, pulled it down, brining her face down above his, and he kissed her hard. "So I'm guessing with the beer...there's a theme tonight?"

Keely laughed. "You're a good guesser. I figured last night we had Italian, so tonight we'll have an English themed dinner. Traditional English pub food consisting of fish and chips, along with coleslaw for the main course, and then apple pie for dessert. Then whipped cream, and strawberries for the midnight snack," she grinned, thinking of what that would be like.

"You planned this all?" he asked, surprised.

"Since you told me to surprise you. I just went off of what I know...if I was at home and could cook, I'd do a little more research and prepare things from scratch, but I thought you being in the States so much, you might get homesick every once in a while, and you had a rough day-"

"So much thought," he shook his head in disbelief. He grabbed her arm and pulled her around and down onto his lap, straddling him. He took her face in his hands. "Thank you," he said, and kissed her lips quickly. "It was truly a great surprise. I love it. It's perfect. And it worked. I am officially cheered up," he kissed her long and slow. When he released her mouth, he still held her face close. "Thank you," he said again, sincerely.

A grin broke across Keely's face. "Good. You're welcome. I should get started, I guess. I'm glad it doesn't take long. I'm starving," she told him.

"Me too," and let her go. She went into the kitchen to start making the beer battered fish, the home-style fries and coleslaw. He drifted into the kitchen after a while, and sat on the counter next to the sink.

"It's not incredibly fancy," she admitted.

"It's the thought that counts, and right now, that outweighs everything. You put a lot into this meal, and I'm thankful for it."

She gave him a quick smile and continued working.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I'm not a ginormous fan of Kristen- first I'm green with envy she got to do everything she did with Rob, and then she went and cheated- whether it's all press or not, I think the entire situation could have been handled differently. But I'm a team Rob person (I think that should be clear by my stories), so I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt. At this point in the story, I'm not going to reveal how crazy she gets, but just know it's enough to keep things interesting and colorful (I hope!)


	9. Eclipse: Chapter Nine

A/N: This chapter's a bit shorter, and mostly filler, but it's got a couple important pieces. But what better filler than a lemon? Happy reading!

* * *

><p>They sat quietly at the table, drinking beer and eating fish, watching the sun set over the beach and the rocky craigs not too much farther out. Fish wasn't one of Keely's favorite things, but she had accomplished her goal. For that, she would finish her plate. Next time, it would be tacos and a three layer chocolate cake for this, she thought to herself.<p>

Mmmm...triple layer chocolate cake- chocolate frosting, chocolate curls, and cherries on top... She forced down the last bite and washed it down with the rest of her beer. She wasn't exactly crazy about beer either, but once again, for the cause. She was relieved when it was over. She looked at Rob's empty plate. He'd had seconds. She was impressed. "Ready for pie? or would you like to wait?"

"I'm ready now, we can work it off in a little while," he said with a smile, pushing his plate away. Good. Something she would like to eat. She took their plates and went into the kitchen and rinsed them off, then set them in the sink before she grabbed two smaller plates. She took the pie out of the fridge, served it, then heated the slices up in the microwave while she opened the vanilla ice cream. With the plates ready, she brought them out and set them on the table before sitting.

"So what's going on tomorrow? Are you guys going to be over at the house first thing in the morning?"

"No, we'll need to be there about two pm. I need to be over to the hotel at eleven, so I can catch a ride over to the trailers for make up, and then we'll all go over to the house to start shooting," he said.

"Wait. We actually get to sleep in tomorrow?!"

Rob grinned. "Yeah."

"So I'll drop you off at the hotel at eleven, and then be back at the house by two. Probably a little before, just to make sure," she said, nodding to herself.

"That sounds good," he finished. They ate their pie quickly without talking.

Rob broke the silence first. "That's it. That's the last straw," he let his fork clatter on his empty plate. Keely looked up at him, surprised.

"Did I miss something?" she asked, setting her last bite of ice cream on her fork back down on her plate, then meeting Rob's intense stare. She stared back at him, unwavering. "What?" she demanded. Her skin began to flush. Why was he looking at her like this? Did she piss him off? She watched him stand up, walk over to her, lean down, pick her up, all the while staring at her, and carried her in to the bedroom. They fell onto the bed. "Rob! What has gotten into you?" He only smiled wickedly in response, as he pushed her sweater up and kissed her stomach. "Rob!" she repeated again, breathless this time.

"You. You've gotten to me. Everything you did for me today, understanding everything, being beautiful inside and out, I knew when I first saw you," he mumbled against her skin. "Today was the straw. I can't hold it in anymore. I love you. I love _you_. I _love_ you," he repeated, trying it out in different ways. He slid her sweater over her head, watching her black curls splay wildly across the pillow, the lacy blue bra cover her curves delicately. He traced his tongue along the edges of the lace.

"Rob!" she gasped, when his tongue slipped beneath the fabric.

"I don't want you to say anything right now, but think about it for a minute while I torture you." All she could do was nod. He unclasped her bra, drew it away and dropped it onto the floor. His finger tips caressed her softly, from her collarbone to her hips, and back up again. The heat flashed instantly in her stomach. His tongue flicked over her nipple, then the other one, bringing them to hard peaks. He open mouth kissed the valley between them, then down her torso to her belly, leaving a hot trail beneath her skin. Coming back up, he kissed her neck, moaning. He brought his hand down between her legs, and slid two fingers inside her warmth. Her hips arched up automatically, bringing a smile to his face. He slid his fingers out, added another, and slid them back in, widening her slowly. He repeated his actions, adding another finger while he kissed her deeply. He worked his fingers inside her, spreading her wide.

"I love how your body opens for me," he said against her lips, then continued kissing her, edging his hand farther inside. She could only moan in response. His hand was so big inside her. The thought of his hand, as far as it was, put her body on the edge of the orgasmic cliff. He felt her tense. "Come," he whispered, open mouth kissing her neck as he slid his hand in and out. She let go and did as she was asked. "Amazing. I felt every tremor." He slid his hand out, and began to rub her clit in soft circles. "Again," he told her. "I feel it. I can feel your hard, aroused clit. It's so damn hot." He rubbed a little harder and faster. Her back arched as she approached the peak again. This time it was electricity coarsing through her as she screamed out his name. "Good," he said, as she felt him slide into her. But this time, he wrapped his arm around her waist and flipped so she was on top. "Now ride me until we come together," he said quietly. She began to move slowly, rocking her hips against his, as he dragged the two pillows under him to suck on her breasts. She ran her hands through his hair and locked them there, and rode them both to finish.

"I think," Keely panted, "that that was the best way ever to burn off calories."

Rob laughed as he layed splayed next to her, their limbs entangled. "I hope that was a suitable thanks for your effort," he sighed, running a fingertip down her arm.

"Above and beyond," Keely confirmed, following the trail of hair down his chest with her fingers, then back up again. She waited a minute, then brought the topic from after dessert back up. "About what you said before the last magnificent forty minutes-"

He rolled on top of her and interrupted "I'd like for you to hold that thought a little longer, just to make sure. It's not that I don't want to hear you say it, because that's the exact opposite. I just want you to be absolutely positive, and not just all mushy after great sex," he smiled at her.

"So, when would be a good time for you?" She asked, teasingly.

"Hmm...maybe after breakfast tomorrow?"

Keely laughed. "Well, then it would be cued, and I think that takes away some honesty."

He thought for a minute, looking down at her. "Fine. Surprise me sometime tomorrow, then," he said finally with that crooked smile.

"Okay, I can agree to that," she nodded.

"Good," he crashed back down to the bed beside her. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I am getting a little tired, but I still need to burn some more calories-" Rob responded with a huge grin. "But as much fun as that is, I was thinking more along the lines of a walk along the starlit beach..."

"Ah... Sure. We can do that-"

"And we should bring a blanket to lay out on the sand," she winked at him and watched his face light up.

"I'll grab the blanket," he called, already jumping off the bed, then pulled the comforter off, leaving Keely exposed. She returned his apologetic smile with one of her own, then stood up to pull on some light blue denim cutoff shorts that let the bottom of her ass hang out, and a dark blue baby tee half button down from her bag. No underwear at all. What was the point? She strolled leasurely over to Rob who was folding the comforter, and pressed herself up against his back, arms wrapping around his waist. As soon as he set the folded comforter on the bed, she stepped around so her front was against his, and rubbed herself against him.

He dropped his head back and groaned. "Keely, you're killing me." He didn't feel the usual support under her shirt rubbing against his chest. "You're not-" he slipped his hand down her shorts. "Keely," he moaned, and pushed her away slightly. "Let me get dressed before we don't make it to the beach." Following her lead, he pulled on a pair of orange shorts and a white t-shirt over his bare skin. "Hurry, let's go." He grabbed her hand with one and the comforter in the other and led her out of the door barefoot, letting it close and lock by itself.

Following the pebble covered path lit by the almost full moon down to the beach, they found a smooth spot, right next to a beam of moonlight. They spread out the blanket carefully and straightened it out. Keely joined him, taking his hand, threading her fingers with his, then lead him down to where the waves teased the sand and began their journey along the sea.

"So tomorrow's your last big harrah, huh? What's your plans afterward?"

"Well," she sighed, "I actually don't have another set for a week after this. My plan was after I'm done cleaning the Cullen house, I was going to fly home, back to L.A. and hang out for a while till my next project. But my plans are very flexable," she told him, leaving it up to him about where he wanted to take them.

"Where's you're next project?"

"In London for Warner Brothers. It won't last more than a few of days."

He laughed quietly. "Isn't it a small world. Well, I'm scheduled to be here for another two weeks before I get to go back to L.A. I honestly don't think I can last that long without you," he said, looking ahead at the line of trees.

"I know how that feels," she told him quietly. "I'm a little scared of the unknown, as planning is my thing," she smiled, trying to keep the mood light. He looked over at her and smiled.

"I wouldn't want to stress you out with the unknown. To stop functioning with it," he joked, referring to her "pajama dilemma".

"Yeah," she sighed, "we both know how it can incapacitate me," she laughed.

"How about this. You can think about it for a minute, but I want to ask anyway. What if I extended your cabin rental for the week prior to your next project? So you can stay here, you know, with me, at least for a little while longer," he said softly, risking rejection. When she didn't say anything immediately, he began to get nervous. "I mean, if you didn't have any other plans other than work-"

"It's a no brainer for me. Of course I'll stay. But maybe instead of this cabin out here, so far away, maybe just a room a little closer in to town."

"But the beach-"

"Is a lot of driving. It's okay, I don't mind at all. Especially if I'm near you," she reassured. He squeezed her hand.

"I can arrange that fairly easilly," he said, relief thick in his voice. They sat down on a fallen tree facing the ocean to enjoy the moment.

* * *

><p>AN: In the next chapter, you'll get a bit of deja vu, while everyone's on set.


	10. Eclipse: Chapter Ten

A/N: I've never had to do this in my stories before, but I have to put in a disclaimer! There's a part in here that belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer, and it's all hers. You'll know the part when it comes.

As for everything else, I want to take a moment to thank all you readers, you make my week! And as always you're welcome to leave any thoughts, and I'll give a next chapter preview in return.

A refresher for this chapter- today the cast is working with Keely's set at the Cullen house, everyone will be there!

* * *

><p>"I'll see you in a couple of hours, at the Cullen house." Keely looked over at Rob in the passenger seat as she parked by the side hotel door.<p>

Rob nodded, looking out the window up at the windows. She knew his mind was elsewhere. "Don't stress it too much. If it's any consolation, I'll be waiting for you afterwards."

"I know, and it does help," he finally turned to look at her. "More than you know, but it's the hell in between."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him lightly, eyes open. "Just do what you're awesome at, and I'll be there," she tried to calm him. He nodded again, lifting a hand to tug at a couple of the curls of her hair that she'd done that morning.

"I like your hair curly."

Keely smiled. "Thanks." She glanced at the clock, then noticed Mike and Anna come out of the front doors of the hotel and board the shuttle. "I'll see you later." Then she went for it. "I love you," she said. His head whipped around and a look of surprise filled his face. "I see you forgot about that," she smiled at him.

"Good timing. I love you too, Keely. See you in a while. And I promise I'll make up this afternoon to you." He gave her another kiss and a smile, then climbed out of her car with his bag.

Closing the door behind him and watching him walking in, she wondered what he had planned as she made her way to the house.

The lot was full of trucks and equipment, finally making it look like a movie set. She'd noticed that her tree wraps were lit, and they looked great, if she said so herself. Smiling smugly, she entered the house after clearing herself with a number of security agents and made her way around her set and found her boss. He flagged her down.

"A good job you did here, Ms. Cook."

"Thank you, Mr. Bailey. The catering should be here any minute, and that's the final detail."

"Good. And the cast will arrive in a couple of hours to begin shooting."

Keely nodded, not letting anything on. "Sounds good. And if all is well, I can hang out in a corner over there?"

Mr. Bailey chuckled. "If that suits you."

"It does, very well."

Mr. Bailey shook his head slowly. "In this business, I don't come across many who shy away from the spotlight."

"Count me as one. That's why I chose _this_ side of the camera."

He nodded again, and looked across the room at someone calling for him. "Again, good job, Ms. Cook."

"Thank you, sir." She watched him make his way across the room, and decided to go outside and wait for the caterer. It was overcast, but not raining. Yet. She sat on the railing, looking around at the trees, killing time. She was bored. She wondered how everything was going with Rob, that he wasn't going through too much hell with Kristen. Keely had always gotten the feeling that Kristen could be a bitch, but this was the first time she'd ever had to come in contact with it. Swinging her legs, she wondered what Rob was planning for later. She honestly wouldn't mind something shiny, since she never got herself anything. A necklace, or a bracelet maybe. But she wasn't going to push. Besides. It's not like he got out to Port Angeles or something often enough to buy something like that.

As her mind wandered, jumping from topic to topic, the catering truck finally showed up. She jumped down from her post, and helped carry some trays in and began to set up. She had ordered enough for the crew to have some too, knowing what it was like to be working on a set with food for the cast and being hungry. It sucked. She didn't want to have to put the crew through that, and she was part of the crew.

While she was finishing setting out the food, she heard the first of the cast's voices drift in through the house. Her stomach tightened, and not in a good way. Nerves jumped back up. She'd just keep her head down and hands busy. Soon the house was filled with voices. Some she recognized, mostly ones she didn't, with all of the extras there. She didn't expect anyone to approach her, even out in the open like this. She tried to finish quickly so she could retreat to her preselected corner and observe. As soon as she was done, she looked around, and spotted Rob in costume next to Taylor and Ashley, also in costume, talking and revising scripts in a corner. She turned away when he began to look up and got lost in the crowd. Ten minutes later, places were called. The first take of scene one was called, where Bella arrives after Charlie drops Bella off at the house after Graduation. Everyone scattered from the main door, where Kristen and Rob stood just inside the house. Keely had to see, so she made her way over to hid behind a couple camera men.

"And ACTION!" the director called. It was so weird to see this first hand. Rob in his Edward make-up, his arm around Kristen/Bella's waist, without his English accent.

Bella hesitated for a minute, then shook her head. "Unbelievable."

Edward shrugged. "Alice will be Alice."

"Edward!" Alice called from beside one of the speakers. "I need your advice." It played out just like the book.

"CUT!" the director called for the next scene. "Let's get another take. This time-" Keely took the opportunity to get a different vantage point, and made her way through the small crowd to watch the scene again. She smiled at Rob, but he didn't notice. She knew not to take it offensively. They ran through the scene again, and then the crowd shifted as the next scene was readied. The cast reviewed their lines a final time before the shooting started again. This scene had all of the Cullens in it, explaining the connection between the newborns and Victoria hunting for Bella. They redid that one a couple different times, a couple different ways.

A couple hours later, the "party" scene began. The Suburban-load of students appeared, and began to fill the house. The music was going softly in the background, so everyone would know what to do when the music was added in later. As the crowd thickened on the dance floor Keely had created, and she always loved the feeling it gave her when the actors would do well with her sets, like they were now. She watched the crowd begin to dance as cued. Jacob, Quil and Embry surrounded Bella, and Edward was out of the shot. Keely stood still in the dim light next to a camera man and the crew dancing around her, shooting the scene in play. She was the only still one in the crowd. She found Edward on the opposite side of the room, over by the stairs, watching her, waiting for his next scene. It was surreal. They stood watching one another, still, while the crowd around them danced and spun out the scene. After a while, Alice joined Bella, Jacob, Embry and Quil, then Jasper as they arranged the meeting and the situation. When that scene was done, and they went back to Bella and Edward's arrival drive down the lane, it was dark outside. After a couple of takes, it was past ten pm. The cast boarded the bus and headed back to the trailer.

So much for the agreed pick-up time. Good thing they were in the same place so no one was left wondering. Keely stayed behind for forty five minutes, to get the remaining food cleared away so it wouldn't sit out over night. Then she slowly made her way to the hotel, letting her mind replay Rob's acting abilities, and all the people around making it easier for them to ignore each other than was originally thought- except for the moment they'd had. He hadn't let on about any arguments he'd had with Kristen before hand, and that made her more curious as to what had happened, if anything did.

She waited outside his hotel patiently, her radio on low, listening to Cobra Starship's 'Hot Mess' and fixing her make up in the vanity mirror with the doors unlocked and waiting. Fifteen minutes later, she began to worry. It hadn't ever taken him this long to get ready before. She pulled out her phone, and toyed with the thought of texting him. But she didn't want to seem desperate, even though she was dying of curiosity. She brought up a game instead, and tried to distract herself by playing Scrabble against her phone.

She nearly screamed from a heart attack when there were two thumps sounding from the back of her car. She popped the trunk, and turned down the stereo. A minute later, Rob climbed in with a big grin on his face. Keely couldn't help but grin back.

"I'm glad, relieved, really, that you're grinning," Keely confessed, amazed by the sparkle in his eyes in the dim overhead light.

"It's only because I'm with you and your surprise. Now I know how you felt with dinner last night." With that, the light shut off, leaving them in darkness. "I apologize for keeping you waiting. It took longer than I expected to get what I wanted for tonight. I hope you like it," he said, buckeling his seatbelt.

"I'm not worried. By the way, you did great on the set," she told him. "It was amazing to be able to be there, to see it live."

"You did a really good job with the set, Keely. And thank you for keeping the distance. Even though I had to restrain myself from giving your ass a smack when I walked by and you were finishing up the food on the table, leaning over, looking all good in your tight jeans," he grinned at her. "Taylor, Kellan and Jackson all took notice." Horror spread across Keely's face in the red coloring her cheeks. "Don't worry, love," he laughed softly. "Kellan wanted to talk to you. Taylor had to fill him in. Though I'm not convinced Kellan believes him. Especially since we kept our distance."

"That's only kind of crazy," Keely said, pulling onto the dark two lane highway to La Push.

"And I think that it finally sank into Kristen's mind that she has no chance, because she didn't speak to me the entire time unless it was our lines," Rob informed her.

Again, relief washed through her. She was expecting a major battle. "So tell me what you have to do tomorrow," he said, for conversation.

"I just have to get the house back to normal. Clean up after the party. All the cameras will be gone, and I called the rental company and movers after the shoot to kill some time and had them schedule to come over about eleven am so I can call it an early day." She smiled, excited to be finished before six pm for once.

"And what will you do afterwards?"

"I'll have to drop by the trailer again and give back the keys and credit card, and pick up my check. Other than that, I don't have anything planned, until I was planning on leaving the next day. But now I guess depending on your schedule, if you're filming late, I might have to drive up to Port Angeles and do laundry. Then maybe hit the mall, or find WiFi and shop online later if there's not anything interesting."

He nodded in thought. "Tomorrow will be a full day for me. I'll have to be back at the hotel by six am." Keely cringed. "Sorry love."

"Well, looks like I'll be making that trip into Port Angeles early then. I'll just go to the Cullen house after I drop you off and have everything ready for the rental crew and movers for when they get there- so they can load and go."

"That sounds like a good plan. Thank you for accommodating me. I'll give you money to go shopping tomorrow. If it wasn't for me changing your schedule, you wouldn't have needed more clothes."

"Well, I was going to object, but since you put it like that-"

Rob grinned at her. "I figured."

"So to change the subject, what's for dinner? I'm starving," she tried to get the surprise out of him.

"Don't worry, it doesn't involve cooking, and it'll be ready very quickly, and goes along with our themes. That's all I'm going to say," he told her. "Nice try, though."

"Rude. Would you tell me if I pulled over right now, and put your dick in my mouth?" She grinned wickedly.

"Shit Jesus, Keely. Keep talking like that and we'll skip the surprise all together. Then I'd have to think about it still."

"Sorry, my mind has had plenty of time to imagine."

He looked around outside, then at the clock, judging how much time was left. He turned to face her in his seat, back against the window. "Tell me what else you'd do to get the secret out of me, from the beginning," he taunted.

"In here?" 

He nodded. 

"Okay," she took a deep breath. She'd never had to voice her fantasies before. She'd never had to use all of those words in the same sentenance before. She felt the blush heat her cheeks as she exhaled, and stared out the windshield unblinking as she began to speak. And then she got an idea. What if she just did it and didn't have to say it? Yes. She began to slow, and unbuckle her seatbelt.

His hand snapped over and covered hers. "Don't even think about taking the short cut. I want to hear the words from your filthy mouth. No chickening out now."

Shit. Caught. She couldn't help but smile. "Fine." She took another deep breath.

"Wait. Don't tell me Keely's shy now," he said, practically purring.

"I would slow down, and pull off the road a bit," she began, both hands on the steering wheel now. "Then reach over, and undo your belt, then unbutton your jeans. Reach my hand down into your boxers and wrap my hand around your-" she hesitated, wondering what she should call it out loud. Just balls to the wall would be the saying of the moment. She laughed to herself, but stopped when he spoke.

"Say it," he growled.

She stole a glance over at him, and noticed his head back against the glass and his eyes were closed. His hands fisted in his lap. "I would reach my hand down into your boxers and wrap my hand around your warm cock." 

He grunted. 

"Gently pull it out, and caress it until it stood tall. With my other hand, I'd reach in and cup your balls, and play with them." Five more miles. She wanted desperately to step on the gas, but she knew he'd feel that and call her out on it. Trapped. Damn. So she did all she could and continued. "Leaning over, I'd take the tip of your cock into my warm, wet mouth, and run my tongue around it, sucking gently."

He groaned, and Keely looked over. His eyes were still closed, so she risked a glance down in his lap, and the subject of conversation was clearly visible, even in the darkness, straining against his jeans. She cought herself licking her lips.

"Slowly I'd work my way down, taking more and more of your cock into my mouth, my lips wrapped tightly around your shaft, sliding up and down. Then your cock is completely in my mouth, and I can taste your precum on my tongue." Five more minutes. She'd be sneaky, and get up to the final intense moment, and stop. Hehe. She snickered to herself, and got back down to business when he moaned. "Can you feel my lips around your cock?" she asked, voice low and husky.

He grunted again, and she took that as a yes. Good. "My mouth slides up and down your shaft, gaining speed. Up, then down. Fucking me in my mouth. In and out. When you're out, I lean down even more and show some attention to your balls, running my tongue over and over them before I take them in my mouth carefully with my teeth, sucking them in. When they're wet, I let my hand take them again, and run my tongue up your cock again. It tastes so good. You're completely in my mouth again, and I can feel your cock begin to twitch. I know you're about to cum." She threw the car into park and shut it off, and opened her door, letting the light flood the small car. Before looking at Rob, she wiped the smirk off of her face.

"Mexican! I ordered tacos and such for delivery before I left the hotel, and I ordered a gift for you," he practically sobbed, opening his eyes, and staring directly into Keely's eyes intensely.

"You must have a great imagination," she said, then leaned across to him and planting a big kiss on his parted lips before getting out of the car. Outside, she jumped up and down in excitement. What she'd wanted to eat last night _and_ something sparkly? Hot damn, this was her lucky day! She did a small jig in the dark, and jumped up to sit on the trunk before Rob had composed himself and climbed out to meet her at the trunk. She reached out to him and pulled him close, in between her legs, then kissed him hard.

"Thank you in advance," she told him, not wanting to rub in the fact that she'd won by getting the surprise out of him too hard.

He put his hands on her upper arms. "You're welcome in advance. Now let's please go inside." Keely nodded once, and jumped down and popped the trunk, and grabbed a couple of bags to bring inside.

* * *

><p>AN: So I'm sure it's pretty obvious as to part of what will happen in the next chapter. She doesn't leave him hanging too long!


	11. Eclipse: Chapter Eleven

A/N: Okay, sorry I yanked your chain on the last chapter. Turns out there's no lemon in this one, it's only hinted at. Sorry!

Wishing everyone happy holidays for whatever you celebrate, I hope you're with the ones you love.

This chapter's kind of short, and I looked into adding the next chapter, but the breaks just work out this way.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>"Shit Rob, did you order two of everything they had?" She looked at all of the cartons both stacked and spread out open on the table, handing him a fork and a napkin.<p>

He grinned. "I didn't know what you'd like, and I'm ravenous."

"Okay, wow. And how did you know I was craving Mexican?" She looked up at him, studying, eyes narrowed.

"You've been craving Mexican? I guess you got lucky then. They were the only ones still open when I called looking for delivery."

"Well, those Mexicans do work long hours," Keely said with a smile, sitting down.

"So I've got burritos, tacos, enchiladas and tostadas. I don't remember what these were..." He picked up a styrofoam take out box to read the scrawled black pen indented in the lid. "Chimichangas. What would you like?" He looked up at her expectantly.

"I'll start with a couple of tacos and a tostada please," she finally decided. He shuffled through the containers, finding the right ones and handing them over. "Thanks."

As he shuffled around for his, then opened one, he said, "So, a while ago now, I believe it was the first night we were together, on the drive over here, you cleverly detoured your life story to mine. You never told me about your family, and growing up. Where you came from, that sort of thing. Now you're not getting out of it. I figure, this topic is pretty safe for the time being, as I don't want any more of the car ride this evening right now," he gave his crooked smile. "So go ahead, start at the beginning," he pushed.

So she did. "The story is kind of wacky. My grandparents, not knowing the other at the time of my parents birth, named my mom Grania (GRAW-nya), and my dad Diarmaid (DEER-mit). Grania meaning "grain or seed". They thought living on a farm, they'd bless their farm by naming their first daughter after the Irish grain goddess. My dad, Diarmaid, was handsom, even when he was born, so they named him after the legend that says that Diarmaid had a mark on his face that caused women to fall instantly and madly in love with him, which my grandma did. He doesn't have a mark on his face but faint freckles, but I think the name suits him well enough."

"So I take it you took after your dad's side of the look pool," Rob said with his crooked smile.

"I've been told I'm a female version of him, yes. Anyway, they met some twenty years later, in a college lecture hall in Dublin. So during college, they became engaged. After they graduated, they were sent to New York as a joint graduation present from their parents. They liked it so much, they wanted to stay, so they did. They found a town that had a high population of Irish, like themselves, a place called Pearl River, New York. It's about seventeen miles north of Manhattan, of about sixteen thousand people. I grew up there, the oldest of four kids. My younger sister Shannon, And two brothers Sean and Patrick. They tried to Americanize a little, but still stay true to their roots." Rob nodded in understanding. She continued on with the boring parts, talking way past eating. She couldn't believe the time when she glanced at the clock by the bed. "But I've been going on enough, and we have to get up early. And makeup can only do so much, and you have quality camera time."

He glanced at the clock. "Oh shit. It's almost one am. We need to get onto your gifts before we go to bed. I would wait until tomorrow, but I've worked hard to get them here for tonight." He smiled innocently.

"Alright, bring them on," she smiled, waiting as he pulled out three of the styrofoam boxes mixed in with the nights' dinner. "How did you-"

"They're the only ones not marked with some kind of food," he told her, grinning slyly.

"Good one," she nodded in appreciation.

"Here. Here's the first one."

"The first one?"

"Yeah. I'll explain as we go on. The first one, I saw it and all I could think of was you wearing this and nothing else. Unless you happen to have some matching heels or something," he grinned, and handed her the first box. "The last two are a set, so I had to get them."

"Rob. Three? Isn't that a little excessive? I mean, to ignore each other for a few hours?!"

"Maybe," he confessed, "but like I said before. And I thought you could use something new, that I bought you, when we go to the premiere."

"Rob," Keely sighed, tilting her head. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. Go on." He leaned back and watched as she opened the first. She pushed the little tabs through, opened the lid and found a signature Tiffany's box, with the white bow and everything.

"Oh," she gasped, automatically knowing it was outrageously expensive. "Really, Rob," she said quietly as she lifted the lid of the thin, flat box. "You-" her words cut off immediately. No air passed through her throat. She was sure her eyes were bugging out of her head, and her mouth hanging open. It was a simple silver chain, with a net below, connecting with diamonds, and three large teardrop shaped pink gemstones. She imagined the middle gem would sit nicely between her breasts. She could see why he saw this necklace and thought that. It's funny, she did too. "Rob," she said after a minute, trying to breath. "It's gorgeous. Absolutely stunning. And as a matter of fact, I do have a pair of pink pumps to match." She looked up at him in amazement, not even able to smile with her statement. "I can't- this is mind blowing. I- I," she gave up trying to speak.

"I'm glad you like it, love. That one was the fun one. On to the next."

"Rob, this must have cost a small fortune. I can't accept-"

"Yes you can, and you will. Who else will I spend it on? My dog? He doesn't care and he can't thank me like you can. And not just in that way! I didn't intend for this to be payment- I need to shut up now." He sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. Keely took that as her cue for the next box. She replaced the lid of the first box and closed the lid of the styrofoam, and setting it in her lap. She wasn't letting that get out of three feet from her possession. She inhaled deeply, prepping for the second. Opening the lid, she revealed another Tiffany box, but smaller than the first. She looked up at Rob, her eyebrows coming together in question. He nodded for her to continue. She looked back down at the box, and lifted the lid.

"Oh my God Rob, it's beautiful," she exhaled quickly, as she took in the diamond bracelet. The diamonds were in the shape of tiny leaves, and the bracelet looked like a crowded vine, sparkling in a million directions. Now she knew the meaning when people talked about the fire in diamonds or bling or blindness by diamonds. She practically needed shades. "This- this, I don't even know how," she began, but again gave up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And the last one," he grinned, expecting her to be completely speechless for the next one.

She replaced the lids, and set the box on her lap on top of the other. She carefully opened the lid, expecting another Tiffany box. She wasn't disappointed. She glanced up at Rob again, and he just sat there, smiling. Bringing her attention back down to the box, she moved the styrofoam lid out of the way, and lifted the Tiffany's box slowly. She couldn't handle it. She melted. Broke down completely. This was too much. Way too much. As her eyes filled with tears, she looked at the second necklace. It was made entirely of diamonds, like tiny upside down flowers in pots around the entire length. It looked heavy. She touched it softly with her fingertips, caressing it lovingly, as her tears brimmed and flooded over. She didn't want to look up at him, embarrassed of her tears, but she couldn't stop them, even as bad as she wanted too. Blinking her eyes furiously, trying to dry them, she finally looked up at him.

"Keely, love, are you crying?" he asked softly, leaning towards her to look more closely. She shook her head in denial, took a final look at the necklace, and replaced the lids. She stood up, set the boxes on her seat, and went to him. She pulled him up, and led him to the bed, leaving the lights on. Sitting down, she hugged him with all of her might. He laughed quietly, until she began to cut off his lung capacity. "Keely. Can't- breathe-" she relaxed only slightly, her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder. Rob rested his chin on the top of her head. "Keely, I just wanted to spoil you a little. I love you, and you love me, and I know it's a true thing, and I'm grateful for it all. I feel like I've been drifting, trying to figure out what I'm supposed to do next, and you're my anchor now. I know that whatever I do, if I'm with you, it's right." Keely turned her head slightly, not wanting to get his shirt wet from her tears now flowing freely.

"I can't, I can't ever make this up to you, it's not fair," she sniffed.

He laughed quietly. "Just put up with me, with my moodiness, with all my random thoughts, with all that comes with my career and we'll be even."

"Okay, that'll be easy enough."

She wiped her nose and eyes, then wiped her wet fingers on her jeans. Immature, she knew. But it was better than it getting on him. "Lay back," she told him. "Let me do everything I said in the car."

"Alright, I won't argue," he said with a grin.

* * *

><p>AN: Just in case any one is curious about the jewelry, I can send a picture or link if you'd like to see them, let me know!


	12. Eclipse: Chapter Twelve

A/N: Happy New Year everyone!

This chapter is pretty tame, but it moves a couple of things along. It also includes the next chapter, because it's on the shorter side, to make this a longer chapter.

* * *

><p>Five am Keely's alarm went off. She let it ring for a minute, just trying to open her eyes after about three hours of sleep. She took a mental note of her position. She was on her stomach, looking to her right, her right arm and leg hanging off of the bed. Her left side was draped across Rob, who was on his side, facing her. She lifted and turned her head to look at Rob, then shook her limbs on him, trying to wake him.<p>

"Gra, time to get up. It's five. We need to leave in half an hour." It was the agreed upon time. She watched him open one eye slowly, then a smile play on his lips. He had asked her after the last of the activities earlier in the morning about a nickname in Gaelic she could call him. He'd call her love, and she'd call him love, in Gaelic. Hey. It turned him on, what could she say?

Sitting up, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She just had to remind herself of her shopping spree later that day. Maybe after a nap. Depending on what time everything happened by. She stood up, went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then went to her suitcase. She pulled out her clothes for the day. For the day's hard work, she pulled out a violet fitted three quartered sleeved cotton sweater dress with small buttons creating a deep v-neck half way down to the skinny black patent leather belt, with black knee-high boots over green lace bra and thong. She dropped her stuff on the corner of the bed and began to dress. Rob had fallen back asleep, and was snoring softly, just enough to be cute. Fully dressed, hair in loose, big curls falling over her shoulders and down her back, framing her face, she leaned down and came nearly nose to nose with Rob and gave him a quick kiss.

"Fifteen minutes, Gra, you need to get up now," she whispered. He looked up at her, eyes heavy with sleep, then nodded. When he began to kick the blankets back, Keely leaned back.

"How much longer than the alarm did I sleep? You look fabulous," he said, voice full of sleep.

"Fifteen minutes. Come on, rise and shine," she said standing up. Taking a couple of steps away from any furniture, she bent at the waist and pulled all her hair into a high ponytail before flipping back up and binding it with an elastic band from around her wrist. Disappearing into the bathroom, she touched up her mascara and eyeliner. When she came out, Rob was wearing his usual jeans and white short sleeved t-shirt, and putting his shoes on.

"How is it that in twenty minutes, you can look like you've just gotten done with a photoshoot?"

"Me?! Even sleeping you're gorgeous," she told him smiling. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Let me have the bathroom for five mintes."

She nodded, and stepped aside. She made the bed quickly, throwing the blankets, then going around and straightening. With him still in the bathroom, she went to the stack of styrofoam boxes. With the three on the chair, she took the Tiffany boxes out and hid them in the bottom of her bag, so when housekeeping came through they didn't accidently throw any important boxes. Stacking the remaining boxes, she went through and kept any with food still in them, which totaled to be about three out of aproximately ten, and put the empty ones in the garbage, and full ones in the empty fridge. As she was leaning into the fridge, she heard Rob come up behind her. He grabbed her hips and bumped himself against her a couple times.

"Gra, we have to do that later. We need to leave now or I'm going to have to take you straight to the trailers. I don't know how that would work for you," she said into the fridge, standing slowly then closing the fridge. She turned into him. "As much as I like your idea," she smiled. With the bed made and table cleared, she moved away from him and grabbed her bag, purse and coat.

"Fine. I'm ready," he said, slightly disappointed. "So what's your schedule looking like now?" Rob asked, buckeling his seatbelt.

"Well, after dropping you off, I just might go get some coffee, do a little research to see if any of my stores are in Port Angeles before I head over to the house. I know for a fact that I won't need four and a half hours to clean up the house by the time the crews get there-"

"Do you think that that creepy guy will be there?" Rob asked, referring to Keith.

Keely laughed. "I don't know. You got him good when he came down, but I don't know if he'll send another guy or not. I kind of hope that he sends someone else. He was awkward and slightly uncomfortable," she told him.

"He was, and I was around him for only a minute."

"But I just plan on having everything ready for loading when they get there, and then seeing if I'm making a trip to some place. Olympia, Port Angeles. Or just shop online if I have to. That I'll probably do here if it turns out no towns nearby have my stores. Then when you're done, you can text me and I'll come on over and pick you up, if that sounds good to you," she explained.

"One other thing I'd like for you to do while you're on the computer, is check out the hotels around town you'd like to stay at for the rest of the week. We'll go by later so I can pay for it."

"I can do that too," she nodded.

"Good. And spare no expense. If it's okay with you, I'd like to bring all of my stuff over, and you'd just pick me up and drop me off at the hotel as soon as we get back..." he waited a minute, then continued. "Will it be weird for you to pick me up from the hotel in full make-up?"

She looked at him quickly, meeting his gaze, just to make sure he was serious. He was. She bit her lower lip to keep from laughing. "No, not at all."

"Maybe a suppressed Edward fantasy?" he gave a small crooked smile.

She shrugged her shoulders. What should she say? Hell yes, or I like you better? Play it safe. "It won't bother me to see you in full make-up, but if you're feeling particularly...frisky, when you get back from work, I wouldn't turn you down or tell you to have to take a shower first." She hoped that was good enough, and then added just in case, "I know it's you underneath, and that's what matters." He gave her a full out grin. She gave him a quick smile, trying not to look too relieved. He'd bought it. Sweet. Maybe that whole 'sex with Edward' thing would be a possibility after all. After a minute of quiet, she changed the subject. "You said that today was going to be a full day- do you know aproximately when you'll be done? Like, six tonight?"

"I really don't know, love. I wish I did. The only thing I can guarantee is that I'll text you as soon as I'm done."

Keely nodded. "Sure." She turned into the parking lot of the hotel, just in time to see Kristen boarding the shuttle, not even casting a glance in their direction. Keely was relieved. Their cover would have been blown, even though she was pretty sure Kristen didn't recognize her. She went and parked in her usual spot, so Rob could go through the hotel and grab his things before getting on the bus. "See you later, I love you," she said, looking at him.

He smiled. "I love you too. I'll text you-" he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, opened it, and handed her a Visa card. "Oh five one three is the pin," he told her, opening his car door. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "Get whatever you want, have fun, and let me know about the hotel you decide on."

"Alright. I'll look forward to your text. Have a good day," she smiled at him as he climbed out and closed the door behind him with a smile. She watched him disappear inside the hotel, then instead of turning back around to go by the bus, she continued on to drive around back and made her way back to the same coffee shop she and Rob had gone to that first night to check out the local malls from the comfort of her laptop.

She sat at the same table with her coffee in hand, and pulled her computer out of her purse and began her task. Two cups of coffee and an hour later, she'd caught up on her email, Facebook, Twitter, and checked for the locations of her favorite stores, which turns out that were nowhere near her, so she would get to shop online. Packing up her stuff, she threw her cup away as she walked out the door. On her way to the Cullen house, she thought of how many outfits she'd have to get.

*~* Eclipse: Take Two *~*

She had everything she could move and have ready for the rentals on the porch ten minutes to eleven. So she sat on the step and pulled out her cell phone and played a game, killing the last ten minutes. They showed up on time, both the movers and the rental crew. To Keely's surprise, Keith didn't appear. By noon, she was free to go. She locked up the house, and said a final good-bye while facing it on the porch. Turning, she got into her car, and wiped a stray tear as she drove down the lane, the house disappearing in her rear view behind the trees. She had one last stop before she'd be able to get comfortable in her hotel, and she knew now would be a good time because people would be preocupied. She had to give the keys and credit card back, and pick up her check. One door closing, and that bummed her out. But a new one was opening at the same time, and that was exciting. Rob coming to stay with her in a hotel he paid for, was more than she could even have imagined. She wondered what it would be like for a week. It would be just like they were married or something. Didn't he say he had three weeks of shooting left? That would feel like an eternity after spending this time with him. Her mind wandered, flitting from topic to topic, and before she knew it, she was at the trailers. Parking in her original place, beside the Mercedes and BMW, she climbed out into the mostly cloudy weather. She gathered her keys, card, and all of her receipts. She glanced to her left, and saw that they were filming outside the school. It looked like Alice and Edward. She sighed, and wished she could just run over there and squeeze him. But she'd be able to do that later, she had to remind herself. With one last glance, she climbed the stairs to the trailer and opened the door.

"Ms. Cook! I didn't expect to see you so soon today." Mr. Bailey said, shuffling some papers. Keely looked him over. For some reason, the blue striped button down with solid blue tie and navy sweater vest really made Mr. Bailey look almost- nice.

"I had a very early start this morning, and everyone was on time."

He nodded, then pulled open a desk drawer and began riffling through it. She waited patiently. He pulled out a check and closed the drawer.

"You did a supurb job, Ms. Cook. I'll be suggest ing you for 'Breaking Dawn'. How does the wedding scene sound?"

"That would be wonderful!" Taking the check, she handed him the items in her hand.

"Thank you, Ms. Cook. I hope to be working with you again soon."

"Me too. Thank you for this opportunity, Mr. Bailey. Have a good afternoon." She turned and exited, nearly dancing out the door at the possibility of coming back for the next movie. She hurried to her car, not holding back on a little prance, and not caring if anyone was watching. Only in her car did she dare to look to her right. Rob was standing on top of the hill watching. Was that a smile and head shake? She laughed quietly and began her way to the coffee house.

*~* Eclipse: Take Two *~*

Six thirty, she got the text from Rob. Come get me was all it said. She closed her laptop, grabbed her keys and sunglasses, then jumped in her car and began the drive to Forks. It was perfect timing too. She'd found a place for them to stay, and she had to check out of her La Push place tomorrow morning. With him getting out early, they could go over to the new place, and then stop at the drive in for dinner. Or vice versa. Probably food first. As much as she'd miss this place, with it's on the beach location and views, this new place she found was adorable, and not that far away. It was a bed and breakfast, but the suite she wanted was really a first floor apartment with it's own entrance. It was a little pricy at a little over two hundred dollars a night, but she was sure that Rob would like the private entrance, and not being attached to the main house where the rest of the guests stayed. Plus it was peak season, so she was sure that there would be some people around, and the last thing she wanted to do was cause any sort of pandemonium. It had a king bed, view of an apple orchard, jetted tub and fire place. It's own kitchen, so they could stay in if they wanted. She wondered when he'd get a day off. The main house had a piano so... that would be awesome if he had a day there was still filming, just not needing him. As if that happened often! Just then, one of her new favorite songs came on, so she had to rock out. What she missed was the clubs. She wanted to go dancing. What if they made that a day? Were there even any clubs around here? That would be another thing to look into. She pressed the gas pedal.

She came into Forks, so she had to slow and turn her volume down as she made her left turn onto Olympic drive. She didn't want to attract attention until it was okay. To pull in blasting music, windows open, to pick him up in front of _her_, that would be a sweet, sweet day. She smiled to herself in her rear view as she pulled into her spot by the side door. She was in such a good mood that she wanted so badly to get out and start dancing right next to her car- but that would have to wait too- for the day she was able to blast her music. Bummer. She sighed, her eyes scanning the windows for any sign of movement. She wondered what Taylor thought of Rob coming to stay with her, or this entire ordeal. She saw a curtain twitch, and wondered who it was. About five minutes and a new song later, she saw Rob shoulder the door open and stride towards her in dark jeans, gray t-shirt and signature Ray-Bans hiding his eyes- all that was normal. In his hands, he was wheeling two large black leather suitcases. Her instinct said to jump out and help, but she knew better. So she popped the trunk instead, and let him throw his luggage into the back, shaking the car slightly. The smile on her face grew bigger. She guessed it was official now. She wondered if he'd told whoever that he wasn't needing his room anymore or not- probably not, for pretense sake. He closed the trunk and rounded the car and got in.

"Hey," he greeted, leaning in for a kiss.

"Hi. How did it go today?" She shifted the car to drive and pulled a u-turn in the parking lot, escaping quickly towards town.

"Ah, well, it was good. Fairly uneventful. Kristen has taken to giving me the silent treatment, only speaking her lines. Although she is starting to question my absences. Taylor and Kellan have just resorted to telling her and everyone else that I've been working on new music, and that I plan to privately record an album when filming has wrapped, therefor needing the privacy to write and compose."

"That sounds good."

He smiled at her. "Otherwise, filming, we're actually getting ahead of schedule by a few days, which the studio's always pleased with. I got off early today, they're filming some of the pack's scenes. And for tomorrow, good news," He turned and faced Keely with a big smile on his face. She glanced over at him, then pulled into  
>the parking lot of The Miller Tree Inn Bed and Breakfast. Rob's expression changed immediately into surprise, and then he looked around and found the main house.<p>

"Is this the place you chose?"

"I want to hear your good news first," Keely answered.

He looked back at Keely, looking slightly confused. "Ah- ah- oh. Oh, I don't have to work tomorrow. They're doing pack scenes down in La Push, which is good timing for us, we can be gone before they get there. Is this the place you chose?" He asked, hesitance thick in his voice.

Keely laughed. "It's okay Rob, this is just the main house. I wanted to reserve 'The Orchard Suite'. I think you'll like it," she smiled, turning off the car.

"But-"

"Don't worry about that. The suite is separate from this, on the first floor with a private entrance, fireplace and jetted tub, kind of like my cottage in La Push, but just a little more apartmenty." She turned up her smile, trying to charm him.

"Okay," he said slowly.

"And just in case you're wondering, it's two-oh-five a night if that makes you feel any better. Oh, and I thought that if by chance, you get an afternoon off, like tomorrow, but while the rest of the crew is in town, the spectators, if any, will be out, and you can use the Inn's piano," she tried to convince him.

"Well, let's go see," he said. "Now that it's happening, I kind of preferred the seclusion of your La Push place." Getting out of the car, they joined hands as they climbed the front steps to the Inn. He hesitated at the door. "Love, I don't know... I feel..."

"It looked not so involved in 'Twilight' as most of the other hotels around here, if that's what you're talking about." He nodded. "I know what you mean... There were two hotels that had themed rooms and the other was just trashy looking- this seemed to be the least offensive," she told him. "It's whatever you're comfortable with," she reassured him. "I'm going to have to renew my car rental, we could get a different one and get a room in the hotel you're already in, if that would make you feel better." She saw him chewing on that in his head.

Finally he turned to her. "But then you wouldn't get out much-"

"Don't worry about me. I'm good wherever you're happy." He looked into her eyes, as well as they could, both wearing sunglasses.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Let's do that then. I mean, they have 'Cullen' on the mailbox."

"Oh shit. They do?" How had she missed that?

"They do." He led her back down the stairs and to her car smiling.

"Okay, I'm sorry I missed that. The car rental is in Port Angeles," she told him.

"Well, then it's a good thing that I have tomorrow off, and to move your stuff out of La Push."

"Very true." She started the car and pulled away. In her rear view, she saw an older woman with a shocked expression on her face standing at the door. She stifled a laugh.

"We'll do the hotel tomorrow morning too, as they have plenty of rooms." Keely could only nod as she cruised back past Rob's hotel. "So then tomorrow, we can sleep in some, check out of your place, go up to Port Angeles, exchange cars, come back and get a new room on the opposite end of the hotel, and then whatever you wanted to do. Oh, did you get your shopping done today?"

"I did, thank you. I overnighted it, and I had it sent to the post office here."

"Good. So how does it feel to be done working?" He gave her the crooked smile she loved.

"Well, good and bad. I mean, I like working, and especially working here, on this movie, so I'm a little disappointed it's over. But Mr. Bailey said he'd recommend me for the wedding scene in 'Breaking Dawn'." She let that sit a minute, smiling to herself in her head while she waited for Rob's response.

"Keely! That'd be great!" He exclaimed.

"I know, right?"

"I'll have to see if I can do anything about that, to help things along a little, if you wish," he said with a grin.

"Well, yeah," she said, smiling. Again she wanted to dance. Wow.

"Ah, love, you just missed our turn," he pointed out.

"I know," she pulled into the parking lot of The Smokehouse Restaurant, a little past the turn onto La Push Road. "I thought something to go would be good, considering you're probably starving," she said. "What do you feel like?"

"A big steak. You have my card, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "I did get paid today," she said, jokingly.

"Keely," was all he said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right back." She leaned in and gave him a big kiss, then climbed out of the car and made her way into the restaurant.

* * *

><p>AN: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I totally appreciate you reading! Next chapter is going to earn it's rating.

Also, on a side note, I don't usually do much plugging for anything, but I'm in the middle of an awesome story called Hail Atlantis by Joseph Pass- it's not Twilight related, but it's a well written sci-fi about an asteroid about to bring doom on a civilization. It can be found on iTunes, where it's a bit expensive, but if you use a kindle or nook you can get it for quite a bit cheaper on smashwords dot com. Please check it out, it's worth it so far and I'm only half way through. Next week I'll give a bit more info, plus a link for my reviews. Thanks!


	13. Eclilpse: Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Hi everyone, and welcome back! So in this chapter, they're leaving Keely's La Push place, and breaking in their new place. Lemon ahead!

* * *

><p>They got up around nine after going to bed early, and after Keely got dressed in a knee length light pink crochet dress with short sleeves, and nude peep-toe stillettos and Rob, well, he wore the usual, jeans and a white t-shirt. But when he saw Keely, he pulled out a black short sleeve button down shirt and pulled it on. Keely packed her bags, and threw them into the trunk next to Rob's.<p>

"So do you want to stay here while I go check out? It's just a quick walk right over there," Keely pointed down a path that rounded the house.

"Sure," he smiled, and leaned against the trunk of the car. "I'll stay here and have a cig, if you don't mind." He pulled a pack of cigaretts out of his back jeans pocket.

"Nope. I'll be quick, then we can be off to Port Angeles," she told him, the room keys in her hand. She leaned against him and gave him a kiss before he'd taken the first drag.

"Okay." She began her quick walk down the trail and to the office. Pushing the clear glass door open, the bell chimed as she stepped in on the brown commercial carpeting, and made her way to the light colored wood paneled front desk with warping white plastic counter tops in front of a wall covered in cubby hole boxes, papers sticking out randomly. She reached up to her head and smoothed her hair, being teased by the overhead fan as she waited for the tall, older, man with long black glossy hair to make his way his way behind the desk. He reminded her of John Redcorn from that show 'King Of The Hill', but older and real.

"Ah yes, Ms. Keely Cook," he said in a deep voice as soon as he'd looked up and saw her. "How has your stay been here at the Oceanside?"

"It's been fantastic, Mr. LaPlante. If I'm ever in the area again, or know someone who will be, I will be staying here or recommend it, certainly." She layed her room keys on the counter as Mr. LaPlante ruffled through a few sheets of paper.

"I just need you to sign this for the production company's files that you did indeed hand in your keys." He slid a paper towards her, and handed her a pen.

Taking it, she signed her name, and slid the pen and paper across the desk. "Will that be all, Mr. LaPlante?"

"I believe so," he said, looking over what Keely assumed was their contract. "Yes, it seems everything is in order. I hope to have your business again, Ms. Cook."

"Thank you so much, Mr. LaPlante," she began walking backwards towards the door. "Have a good day."

"And you, Ms. Cook. Thanks again!" He called after her. But she was already half way out the door. Walking quickly back to the car, she dug the keys out of her purse and tossed them to Rob. She didn't want to drive him around anymore. Surprise filled his face, but then it was replaced with a smile. They climbed in, and Keely gave her cottage one last good bye glance before disappearing down the gravel lane.

Three hours later, they pulled up to the parking lot in front of the main doors of Rob's hotel in Keely's rented 2009 Cadillac DTS.

"I'll go in and get a room for you. I'll be right back," he said. Keely nodded and waited patiently, turning her c.d. back on and searched for a particular song.

"Thank God that's over," Rob said, closing the car door quickly behind him and heaved a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" She turned down the beginning of the next song.

"The lady at the front desk. If I would have said go she'd have jumped over the damn desk and had her way with me- and she's at least twice my age!" He buried his face in his hands.

Keely stifled a giggle. "I'm so sorry you have to go through that," she said, not quite able to conceal the smile in her voice. "So where's the new room?"

"It's just right around the corner, opposite end of the hotel, like I wanted." He backed up, and headed toward the left end of the hotel. After a minute, he threw the car into park and popped the trunk. They both climbed out and made their way to the back of the car, pulling out their suitcases and towing them behind as they made their way to their new room. She waited patiently for him to unlock the door. After the green light flashed, she stepped in past Rob at his insistance and stood her suitcase up to take a look around the hotel room- the bathroom door to the left with the toilet and shower, kitchenette next to that, then a door leading to what looked like the bedroom, and straight ahead was the vanity and sink. To their right along the wall was a table for two and a dresser with a t.v. Rob stepped in and let the door close behind them.

She slid her sunglasses up to the top of her head and turned on her heel slightly, glancing at Rob with her left brow raised.

"What?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

"I was expecting..." she rolled her eyes upward, pretending to fish for a word.

"Opulence?" he grinned, then closed the distance between them with two steps and slowly threaded his arms around her waist, their bottom halves connecting. Instantly the apex of her thighs began to warm with his contact. "Only on the top floor is it a little nicer, but seeing as how I just left my room and I don't want to banish you there, we'll have to settle for this," he told her.

"Oh, I don't care about that-"

"I don't need it Keely, I just need you."

Her heart melted at his words, and knew he'd seen her expression soften because his grin appeared. She raised up on her toes in her heels, which is semi-complicated, and kissed his full smirking lips. She'd inteded it to be a soft thank you peck, but instatly she felt the shock travel from her center up her belly and into her chest. She brought her arms up around his neck, pulling him closer. When she was breathless from kissing him, she pulled back slightly, her eyes focused on his lips as her hands slid from around his neck and to the first button fastened on his shirt. "Did you have any plans for this afternoon?" She murmured against his lips as her fingers began loosening the button.

He released a shaky breath and chuckled. "Just you, love," he said quietly.

"Good answer," she said with a smile. She was hyper aware of two things happening now. One, his big hands were roaming her body, sneaking underneath the hem of her skirt, teasing her skin. Two, he was slowly pushing her backwards. To where she wasn't sure, because the bed was on their right. Her train of thought was instantly derailed when his fingertips brushed the inside of her left thigh. She could only respond with a sharp gasp. She felt him smile against that tender spot below her ear, his lips caressing and nibbling along her neck. She bumped against what must have been the vanity, being jolted out of the haze his mouth and hands were creating around her. Suddenly both hands were around her waist, and she was being lifted up and placed onto the counter top. Instinctively she parted her legs, pullin him close, cradeling his hips with hers. She could feel his hard cock against her lower belly, straining against his jeans. Her fingers slid to the button of his jeans, making quick work of it, as his hands slowly made their way up her thighs, pushing her skirt up. When his thumbs caressed the juncture of her thighs, he hesitated. She could feel the grin on his lips against her jawline.

"You naughty girl. All day and no panties?" he moaned. He slid a finger inside her, out, then in again, then his hands began working on her clothes. Skimming up her body and under her shirt, to push it up over her head. She heard him gasp again. "Sweet Jesus, it's a miracle we even made it out of your hotel room- if I'd known..." he trailed off, his mouth leaving wet kisses down to her braless breasts. He took her right nipple in his mouth, slowly rolling his tongue over it as his left hand mimicked his mouth on her left breast. She let out a moan as he flicked his tonge over the beaded nub between his teeth, her hips bucking against him as her feet struggled to push his jeans down. Once the jeans and briefs were pooled around his ankles, she took his hard length in both her hands and began to caress him firmly. He hissed against her, then took as much of her breast in his mouth as he could and sucked hard. Her back arched against him, nearly smothering him. Her right hand wandered down lower, to grab hold of his balls and give a gentle tug. "Mm-m," he said, mouth full of her. Releasing her with a pop, he sank down to his knees, falling out of her grasp. Her hands found and fisted in his hair.

"Lean back love," he said to her, not looking into her eyes, but her pussy. She smiled and did as he asked, leaning back on her hands, although they ached to be tangled in his hair. She watched him as he licked his lips with a smile and a hungry look, and began with his tongue on the inside of her left thigh, his hands holding onto her legs, thumbs holding her pussy open. "You're so beautiful," he said against her thigh, and the tickle of his chin scruff sent a chill through her, goosebumps racing along her skin. His tongue swirled closer and closer to where she wanted it the most, seemingly taking ages to reach it's destination. When his flattened tongue finally took one long, slow, firm lick from the bottom to the top of her opening, she whimpered and nearly came right then. His tongue flicked over her clit, swirled around her entrance, then back again, while his lips were sucking and his teeth nipping. He was kissing her pussy like her mouth, in a slow sensual wet kiss. Her hips picked up his rhythm, and so did his pace. She could feel the tightening, the tingling in her legs. His tongue was flicking rapidly over her clit, then dipped into her. He pulled her hips back and forth against him, tongue fucking her. She screamed his name with her release, stars in her eyes, panting and clawing at the unforgiving countertop. He brought her back down slowly, kissing her pussy like an old lover. Placing one last chaste kiss against her, he stood and wrapped a hand around himself, guiding. At her entrance, he slid through her folds quickly like a knife through warm butter. Her eyes rolled back in her head as a moan escaped her loud enough to make a porn star jealous as he pounded into her, pushing her back farther and farther towards the mirror. He had to grab onto her hips and hold her still while her pussy took his cock. She could feel another orgasm building around him, clenching fiercely.

"Come on my cock," Rob ground out, his hips pistoning into hers.

"Oh god," she said, breathless, rolling her chin down to her chest. She had to see him, his cock slick with her arousal sliding in and out. Fuck the movies, she thought. They needed to be in the porno industry. This was so hot. "Rob," she panted, doing her best to absorb his speed.

"Come on me, milk my cock with your tight, wet pussy," he moaned. She did as he asked, gasping as her orgasm ripped through her, then lengthening when she could feel him pulsing inside her with his own release. He held himself up on the counter, trying to catch his breath.

* * *

><p>AN: Phew! Lemons are always fun. So next week, Keely will have her first couple of days in the hotel while Rob works. Wonder how she'll keep herself occupied? I'll just hint at her using her talents as a scene designer, and she gets creative. She also visits Edith back at Jerry's. Remember the old fanlady?

I also wanted to give an update on that book I was reading last week. If you're ready for a fantastic adventure, I totally recommend checking this book out. You can read my review in two places, on my personal blog emmemaddy dot wordpress dot com / 2015 / 01 / 06 / so - its - been - a - while - but - ive - been - absorbed - by - this - book / but of course take out the spaces and put dots where the dots are, or on young adult Hollywood dot com and search for Hail Atlantis. It's a great ebook!


End file.
